Millennium's New Cat 2
by Lonewolf685
Summary: Hatred is a wierd thing. Like madness, it affects us differently. For some, revenge is boundless; to the end of time, and or different universes, some people will go for it. As for the consequences? Well...Cats have nine lives, not minds.
1. Pilot

**Wolf: Chapter 1 has been edited to be less...offensive then before. Sorry if I alienated some viewers and I don't know why I didn't see the error in this immediately. PLEASE DON'T SUE MY ASS OR PULL THE STORY OFF! I GIVE, YOU SENSITIVE PEOPLE! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"So you want to hear a story? One of adventure?" A fat, bearded man by the name of Marcus Kincaid asked his nephew.

"But I'm tired of the vault hunters story!" The boy whined.

"Well I don't know any other stories so you'll just have to suck it up or I'll ship your ass to Pandora!"

"Excuse me, but I think I might have a story for the kid."

Across the bar where Marcus and his nephew were seated was the bartender, who happened to be a anthropomorphic female cat spirit. The one behind the bar was Neko Arc, or simply Arc. She stopped shining a glass and placed it under the bar so she could focus on the boy.

"So, boy, want to hear the story of a certain cat's exploits throughout the multiverse? Of the havoc wrought, lives changed, and destinies forever altered? Are you ready for the tale that shall forever be known as…"

Millennium's New Cat 2.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_England, Post Alucard_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

In a country side home, nestled among the hills, there lived a Nazi sharpshooter, a woman who believed she was a cat, possibly the world's worst priest, and a serial killer.

The sharpshooter sang with the voice of an angel through the day and night, bringing life to a house dominated by the undead. She was the older lover of the serial killer.

The woman who believed herself a cat was there not there out of choice, but because she had lost a battle of great significance not a year before. She once held great power and respect, but lost it all on the battlefield (_And got it back in the bed - Felicity_) (_Meow~ - Integra_).

The priest was dead, merely a trapped spirit bound to the body of his daughter the serial killer.

All in all, they had come to enjoy this quiet life they shared, not worrying about upcoming battles or zealous priests, except when a certain werewolf brought his girlfriend over, and generally living a peaceful life.

All enjoyed the peace, except the serial killer.

Vincent and Felicity were seated on their living room couch, the TV from Felicity's old room playing Sunday football in front of them. The former was half paying attention, most of his focus on the laptop resting on his knees as he furiously typed up a word document while the latter drummed her fingers to a beat of four on the arm rest(_Here come the drums! Here come the drums! - The Master_).

"What self-respecting man rights fan fiction for the vampire diaries?" Felicity ceased her ministrations (_I found a use for that word that wasn't sexual! - Wolf_) and peered at the papists writing.

"You can sell vampire diaries fiction on the kindle store! I'm in it for the profit, not any actual attachment to the fandom." Vincent didn't bother looking up from his writing.

"Why do you need money? We pretty much own a country! I could walk into a bank, come out a million dollars, and never have to pay it off."

Vincent mumbled something about 'kids not knowing the value of hard work' before typing with renewed vigor.

Felicity groaned, and was about to resume her tapping when skilled fingers dug into her shoulders and began to massage them. She threw her head back so she was face to inverted face with Rip.

"Hello dear" Rip greeted, pulverizing knots as she spoke. "And how are you this fine evening?"

"Better now that you're here." She leaned closer to steal a kiss from her lover's lips, but Rip pulled away at the last moment with a playful grin.

"Not before work."

After Millennium took control of England, they had to deal with some PR problems. While the change in governments and new policies went a long way to changing public opinion, it took the actions of key members like Hans and Rip to garner the group some approval.

Rip opted to use her lyrical talents to educate the youth of rural areas around her home about music and singing opera, and occasionally teaching inner city classes in London as part of an outreach group. She also does work with big game hunters, but that received far less public attention.

Hans still did the most for the group's reputation. He brought back Firefly.

"So how long will you be teaching those tone deaf kids?" Felicity asked.

"They aren't tone deaf!" The raven haired woman responded. "I have one girl who has a voice that could rival Sinatra one day."

"And she's got a nice rack." The ginger mumbled.

"I suppose she does- Wait! How would you know that?"

"She follows you to work." Vincent spoke, eyes still glued to his screen. A scarf shot out to decapitate him, but with the experience of many months he ducked it and continued writing. Felicity was hit upside the head before she could launch a second assault, but for once it wasn't Vincent, but Rip.

"You are still so jealous. Why can't you have faith that I won't cheat on you?"

"Hey! I followed you out of boredom, not jealousy." _Although I can't stand the idea of anyone else, except Integra, with my Rip, so much so I even kidnapped one of her students because he gave her dirty looks._

_Not as dirty as yours, I'm assured. _Vincent shot back, still mentally connected to his daughter.

"Anyway," Interrupting the mental warfare, Rip planted a peck on Felicity's forehead and made for the door. "I won't be back until late tomorrow night so you'll need to entertain yourself, and by entertain, I mean stay away from my pupils or you'll be sleeping on the couch and spending a month in near total celibacy."

Also, the Huntress had been helping Rip with her self-esteem.

With those parting words, and after retrieving her favorite drug store umbrella in case she was caught in the daylight, Rip Van Winkle went out into the moon light to teach the youths of England.

Which left Felicity with nothing to do except argue with her father about his preferences in literature and sexual orientation. He found this quite annoying and chose to retreat from his corporeal form back into the recesses of her mind, leaving Felicity completely alone.

With a sigh, she lifted herself from the couch and went to the door.

"Time for another trip."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_London_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

A short walk away from Big Ben was a small internet café.

There wasn't anything special about the café. It had decent coffee and strawberry milkshakes, the free internet wasn't incredibly fast, and the young barista behind the counter showed just the right amount of disinterest in his customers that a certain bare chested doctor found this the perfect meeting place for like-minded individuals.

Doc was enjoying his coffee with one too many cubes of sugar, sitting with his fellow mad geniuses Walter Bishop and a talking baby named Stewie Griffin at a table along the front window of the cafe. Brought together in their shared quest for knowledge, they got along amiably.

They were in the middle of a discussion about their suppressed maternal issues when Doc received a call on his iDoc, a knock off of the iPhone he swears to have built a whole decade before Apple.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's Felicity." A voice on the other end answered. "I want to go on another trip and need to use the PRT."

"And why should I allow you to continue to meddle with the development of other-"

"Can we continue this conversation at the lab?" Felicity interrupted.

He would have given some biting retort when a knock on the glass window brought him face to face with the vampire ginger in question. Hanging up, he bid Walter and Stewie farewell and met the bored looking girl on the street. Few words were exchanged as Doc hailed them a cab and they sped off toward Doc's top secret lab.

_20 Minutes Later_

Felicity sat in a sparse waiting room, not much bigger than a broom closet, with two chairs abreast against the wall. She was in one of them, fiddling with her IPad while Doc finished cleaning up a previous experiment that had an explosive reaction while he was out.

Her usual manga website was down so couldn't continue to read the original pokemon manga. Sighing in resignation, she decided to scratch her itch for cute animals beating each other senseless by going to the lowest of the low.

"Fan fiction." Dread and trepidation tainting her voice, fear of becoming like her father holding back her fingers from entering in the web address, but she really had nothing better to do so she acquiesced to her own curiosity.

Following the decrepit menus and eventually stumbling upon the pokemon section by mere chance, Felicity reeled back in horror of the sheer number of cheesy stories and kiddy summaries. Seeing an option for ratings, she set it to M and changed the language to English, AKA the language of Kick Ass.

She scrolled for a bit, ignoring most stories that were about the latest characters, as the last one she played that she somewhat enjoyed was Diamond. A few pages later and she stumbled across a story called The Adventures of Fun Events.

She looked closely at the story summary and noticed a word she didn't know. "What the hell is Futanari? Isn't that the stuff I did with Krysta a while back?"

She tapped the story title and began with the first chapter.

_Twenty More Minutes_

"Why are there no tissues in this-"

Doc opened the door to his lab, startling Felicity and bringing an end to her frantic search. She distinctly felt like a college student that took Viagra about an hour before his parents came by for a surprise visit, except Felicity didn't have a pillow, or male genitalia.

_Yet, _she thought, _totally going to try that out._

"I'm ready in here." Doc said, holding the door open for Felicity. She left her IPad on the chair and followed him in.

Doc moved behind a heavy blast shield with a tiny viewing slit and began to type on his computer while Felicity stood in the center of a metal square, like a picture frame, waiting for it to power up.

"Are you sure about this?" Doc asked

"I've done this plenty of times, Doc. Remember our first test?"

"I remember you saying something about a girl named Krysta and a three way, but beyond that I don't recall."

"The point is I'm used to traveling across realities already, but if it will satisfy your ego I'll allow you to explain it again."

Huffing indignantly, but nonetheless stroking his ego, Doc obliged.

"The Parallel Reality Transporter, or PRT, is a wonderful device that allows you to travel to realities parallel to ours. These realities differ from ours in varying degrees of extremeness, for instance in one the only difference could be that green becomes a natural hair color because of changes in humanities evolution, where in another there could be no such thing as vampires or werewolves. The more different the world, the harder it is for this device to reach, as it will take many years for it to be perfected."

"And you forget the timey wimey stuff."

"Oh, you mean the time dilation effect." Felicity nodded. "Well time and space can also function differently, like when you first went through before we came to England your report said you were there for weeks, but in our reality it was only days. Luckily we have a return device now so you can come back when you want."

"Feel better now that you covered all the bases?"

"A little." Doc admitted. "Know is there any reality you specifically want to go to?"

"You can do that?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"No, I can't achieve pin-point results, but I can aim in a general direction, sort of like when you hip fire a weapon."

Nodding her understanding for the last time, Felicity rapped a knuckle along the frames.

"I'll take any reality I have yet to visit that has Rip in it."

"The usual drop point then?"

"Yeah." Doc entered long complex equations into the console before letting his finger rest over the enter key.

"Ready?"

"Punch it."

Hitting the enter key, blue light enveloped the PRT, almost blinding Doc if not for his multi lensed glasses. As quickly as it began, it ended, leaving nothing behind of the girl that once was.

For about a second, where she immediately reappeared.

"What happened?!" Doc took in her current haggard state. Felicity's clothes were torn and mangled. They weren't repairing themselves because she looked to be so beyond the point of exhaustion she had to lean against the PRT to stay upright.

"I…had a little experiment… of my own." She panted, stumbling across the room to wall and slumped to the floor against it.

"Experiment?"

"Yay…turns out just because you get along with someone in one reality, you may not in another reality."

"So you tried to have sex with another Rip, but she said no?"

"Normally I'd be fine with that, but I was enjoying some exquisite reading material in the waiting room that put me in a mood that made me deaf to some choice words."

"You raped Rip?!"

"Hey! The guy kills dozens of people in grisly human experiments has no right to throw stones on forcing things into other people!" She shot back.

Doc pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. "Okay, but if this comes back to bite you in ass, I take no responsibility for the fallout."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Another Place, Another Time_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"So I will bring the whole power of Millennium down upon this girl!"

"Are you talking to yourself or were you issuing an order, Major Van Winkle?" The soldier, carrying a disheveled Major Rip Van Winkle garbed only in a bed sheet, questioned when they arrived at Doc's lab.

"An order. Millennium has a new enemy that is even greater than Hellsing's pet vampire."

Major Rip strode confidently into the lab, white sheet swaying with her rhythmic steps. Doc looked up from a microscope and, upon seeing her condition, helped her to an examination table.

"What happened, Major?"

"I've been raped, if that wasn't obvious enough!"

"I see that, but who could even do that? Was it Jan?"

"It was a woman, and she wasn't part of Millennium." While she spoke, Doc helped her lay back and began an examination of the 'damage' between her spread legs. "But she was stronger than me, and had Alucard's shadow manipulation. Oh, and she spoke about the weirdest things. She talked as though she knew me, and about me having an alternate personality in another reality. She even said she killed Alucard!"

"But he's alive. Walter would have called if he was killed."

"That's what made it weird. She also-"

"Excuse me," Doc interrupted "but did she happen to use any…toys…on you?"

Major Rip's face turned a deep red. "She didn't need to…"

"How so?"

"She had certain equipment that is usually exclusive to _your _gender. She said it was a form of her shadow manipulation that she thought of after reading a fanfic, but…it felt like the real thing. Even when she…came."

Doc's head shot up like a gophers.

"Did she use protection?"

"No. You don't mean…" She rose to a seated position and grabbed Doc by his shoulders "Tell me in not-"

"You are. It shouldn't even be possible for me to diagnose this soon, but the signs are clearly evident.

Major, you're pregnant."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Felicity's Reality, The Ira Household_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"So how long was your little pilgrimage this time?"

Vincent actually stopped in his typing to ask his daughter, who just stepped through the door.

"I was there for a day, but according to Doc hardly a second passed between when I left and came back." She fell into the couch with a dumb grin on her face.

"Can you not just stick with one woman and-forget it; it's too hypocritical of me to say that." Vincent sighed.

"I prefer to think of it as practicing so I can better pleasure my own Rip."

"If only we all had that luxury."

After that they settled into a comfortable silence until Rip returned. The all bonded on the couch, with Vincent and Felicity at the ends and Integra with Rip in the middle, by doing what everyone does nowadays.

"Will someone just kill Joffrey already?" Rip shouted at the screen.

"And Sansa, because I hate that chick. She has done nothing over the entire course of the show!" Felicity added.

Vincent was quiet the entire show, as he still misses Drago.

Integra had an odd habit of meowing victoriously whenever a dire wolf is killed.

And so they continued with their Game of Thrones, unaware of the repercussions Felicity's actions would have on them all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Is that it?" Marcus snorted "I think the vault hunter story is better."

"The story isn't over yet. That was only the prologue." Arc responded, keeping a polite tone with her customer. A very bubbly neko who was coincidentally named Bubbles appeared besides them and nodded his head vigorously with a dopy smile plastered across his face.

"So there is more?" The nephew asked.

"Oh much more." Arc said. "We still haven't gotten to the protagonist yet."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Major Rip's Reality, 6 years later_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Are you ready?"

A loudspeaker rang through a large, spacious room, illuminated by a single overhead lamp that released a small cone of light. In the light was a girl who looked to be around eighteen or nineteen years old, a black English cap on her head over long scarlet hair cascading half-way down her back in wavy locks. Her dull red eyes remained focused on an obscure point ahead of her. Freckles dotted her rounded face that would have given her a certain cuteness if she actually tried to be cute. Standing at five foot ten, she wore a black petty coat with two rows of dull, bronze buttons going down its front and swallow tails from her waist to her knees on the back. Her lower half was simple black pants and boots that were surplus from the other soldiers.

"Affirmative." She answered the loudspeaker dismally.

A buzzing was heard, along with the sound of metal doors sliding open and booted feet circling the girl. Just outside the cone a growing number of blue eyes and gleaming teeth appraised the girl and waited for the command to rend her limb from limb.

"Begin!"

A Millennium soldier dressed in full combat attire, minus his weapons, lounged from the shadows with his teeth bared. Inches from tearing out his target's jugular, her fist came down from over her head and smashed the vampire into her out stretched knee, shattering his jaw and incapacitating him.

Two more attacked, one from the front and another from behind. The girl fell to a crouch, then quickly shot her legs up in a brutal uppercut kick while balancing on her hands. Her attackers were flung back into the dark with shattered jaws like the first.

A fourth came up, this one brandishing a trench knife. He stabbed at her with inhuman speeds, his arm a blur. She side stepped the blow and grabbed his wrist, twisting it till the knife was wrenched from his grip, and threw him hard onto his back and into the darkness.

Two more stepped into the light, matching Lugers in their hands. Seeing no way to reach them before they fired, she dropped to a knee and crossed her arms in front of her. The bullets followed soon after, and while a few grazed her leg, the ones that struck her arm pinged off them harmlessly. When they ceased fire to reload, she leapt forward and grabbed the men by their throats, before unceremoniously banging them together and tossing them back into dark.

She leapt back into the center of the light and let her arms hang limp at her side. Taking advantage of her apparent helplessness, four more soldiers began to materialize from the shadows.

Face still morose and unchanging, she shook her arms and flicked her wrists outwards. Silver ribbon slid down from under her coat sleeves, which she rapidly tied around her knuckles like boxer's tape in a matter of seconds.

Gritting their teeth in recollection of the pain those ribbons caused, the soldiers hesitantly edged closer. This time, however, she struck first. Hisses of steam erupted from the skin of the vampire closest to her as she struck him in the throat with a straight arm punch. Spinning around she drove an elbow into the gut of another, and while he was doubled over she shattered his nose with an upper cut.

"Halt!" Her fist stopped a millimeter from another soldier's face. "That's enough with the cannon fodder."

The soldiers began to leave, dragging the wounded and unconscious behind them.

"One last test before you are ready, to see if you can…follow through."

"Roger." She replied.

A second light blinked on at the other end of the room. Underneath this one was the infamous Felicity Ira, but not the one Millennium had spent the last six years hunting. She was in her late 20s, completely human, and still in her prison jumpsuit.

The Felicity Ira of this reality never went to England and met Hans and Schrodinger. Instead she remained in America, killed a couple dozen more people, and was eventually turned into the police by her own mother, who was also a cop. Millennium 'acquired' her from prison less than a year ago and has been keeping her as Major Rip's private 'guest'.

The girl walked through the darkness until she was in front of convict Felicity.

"You look familiar." The beaten and bruised captive cackled at the girl. "This where the kinky cosplay comes in?"

"No." She pointed up and to the right. At this, the rest of the room's lights turned on, revealing a walk way going around the room, and perched atop it was Major Rip and Doc.

"You're final test before being deployed on your mission," Major Rip boomed from the rafters. "Is to kill Felicity. Kill your father."

"Fath-" The single word didn't have time to fully escape convict Felicity's lips. Eyes drifting downwards as her lids grew incredibly and spontaneously heavy, she saw an arm going through her chest, and though she couldn't see it, that arm had taken with it her lung and squeezed it like a grape.

The corpse of convict Felicity slid off her killers arm and thumped against the ground. Without a parting glance the girl turned away and stood at attention before her superior.

"Is that all, sir?"

"huh." Major Rip had to force herself to look away from the dead convict. "Yes, you can go. Begin making preparations for your mission. You'll be leaving in half an hour, so hurry up."

The girl turned away and left out the now revealed door the soldiers had recently entered and exited through. Outside was a waiting room that wouldn't have seemed out of place in a hospital. It was empty, except for Schrodinger.

"Katzen!" he leapt from his chair and threw his arms around the girl, Katzen.

"Hello Uncle. Are you well?" Katzen sluggishly returned the hug while Schrodinger laughed at her attempt at humor.

"Have you seen me take a sick day? Never mind." He waved it off, knowing she wouldn't get it. "How was the test?"

"I'm leaving in half an hour."

The neko's ears fell flat across his head.

"You sure you want to go on this mission? I can still take you someplace far-"

"I want to please the Major."

"Can't you call her mom?" Katzen shuddered.

"No, Major doesn't like that."

"Well screw the Major!" Schrodinger stepped away from her as though to bar her path. "You don't have to be her tool!"

Katzen firmly pushed Schrodinger to the side and walked past him at a brisk pace, only turning back to steal one last glance and ask,

"If I wasn't, then what would I be?"

Katzen was the offspring of Major Rip and Felicity Ira. She was raised by a Rip Van Winkle who showed her no love, seeing in her face and features only the woman who raped her. Even the name Katzen, meaning feline, was to remind Rip of Felicity and bring back her latent hatred. Really, the only reason Rip didn't abort her was because Doc was curious about the offspring's abilities.

So once she was born, Doc was put in charge of raising and educating her. He was astounded to learn of her advanced aging capabilities, which where three times as fast as the average human. Still, he found raising her an easy task after handling Schrodinger.

Truth be told he almost developed a fondness for her, but his analytic mind forced him to see her not as a girl he was raising, but an experiment. For a long time Katzen was alone, surrounded by soldiers who loathed her for what her father did to their leader. All alone, except for one.

It was Schrodinger who came to her, showed her the first ounce of genuine compassion in her life. Major Rip had developed a severe hatred of cats, so he was also ostracized, but not to such a severe degree. He was the only one who took her outside the base, to London of all places.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Katzen asked Schrodinger when she grew uncomfortable with the stares of people passing them by in the crowded streets.

Schrodinger stopped pulling her along by her hand and looked her over.

"Maybe you need some new clothes."

"But this is the standard uniform."

"And only the enlisted men wear the standard uniform." _Also the uniform has a bad reputation in this country. _ Looking around him, he spotted a clothes store and dragged the expressionless girl inside.

Ignoring the looks customers gave them, Schrodinger darted to the nearest coat rack. He began to pull various coats and jackets out, evaluating them in a single glance, before putting them back and continuing to search.

"I hope you don't mind," he spoke over his shoulder "but I'm an avid lover of coats and such. It's something- Ah ha!"

He pulled out a navy blue frock coat, bronze buttons worn with age and two swallow tails that the previous owner had probably added. Schrodinger held it in front of her, and after a nod of satisfaction, helped her put it on.

"Magnificent! You look amazing in that."

"umm…thank you, sir."

Schrodinger leapt back in surprise, further startling Katzen.

"Sir? Do I look like…?" He sighed, and clasped the girls hands till she calmed down. "Call me Schrodinger, hell, call me Uncle if you want to!"

"Okay…"

"Now is there anything else you want before we go?"

"What…I want?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. No one's ever asked that."

_Oh, _Schrodinger thought, _she isn't joking. _

"Alright, all you have to do is look around and see if something stands out to you, if it's something you can see yourself wearing."

She nodded her understanding. Everything she saw seemed alien, distant and untouchable. She never owned anything before this, everything being hand-me-downs from other soldiers. Katzen didn't feel deserving of property, until she saw _it_.

Sticking out from beneath a pile of baseball caps and fedoras, crushed under their gaudy weight, was a black cap. Simple in design, a hat so old it saw the great depression. She pulled it free of the other hats and held it with the reverence of a newborn.

"I'd like this one."

"I like your taste." Schrodinger purred.

"Excuse me," the cashier asked from behind his register, "but how do you expect to pay for all that?"

"Pay? Like _I_ would pay!" Schrodinger grabbed Katzen and teleported away, leaving the cashier to faint.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

A tapping at her bedroom door drew Katzen from her memories.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Five minutes till you leave. Be there in four."

"Roger."

The soldier on the other side left, and Katzen continued packing her rucksack with the stuff an aberration vampire needs. Being the off spring of a freak and true vampire, she became a class in and of herself, but she never felt special. Her strength and speed were only slightly better than a freaks. She also had standard reaction times and perception. She still needed to drink blood, but she didn't have any powers like her mother's magic bullets or father's shadow manipulation, so she only needed a bag of blood every other day to stay at top condition.

Thus, her bag was filled primarily with refrigerated bottles that would get her through the next week, along with a change of clothes, travel sewing kit for her coat, and some basic survival supplies.

Pulling the string tight on her ruck and throwing it over her shoulder, she left for her mission.

_Three Minutes Later_

"Early, as per usual." Doc said with no small measure of pride when she arrived into the war room, formerly known as the control room by certain idiots. (_I'm sorry! I screwed up and was too lazy to change it! - Wolf_).

"You're right, Doc. She's ready for this." Upon a very posh chair sat Major Rip in a white suit with black undershirt.

"My orders, sir?" Katzen asked, but never met her eyes.

"Today, we send you to do what we've raised you to do. Now that we are confident in your abilities, you will be sent to another reality to find your biological father. You are to either kill Felicity Ira, or capture and bring her back for me to judge. Either way, you will be the instrument of my vengeance."

"Yes, sir."

"Schrodinger, send her to the witch." Major Rip motioned for her to approach Schrodinger, who was off to her side. Katzen approached, only for the hulking form of Hans to block her path. She involuntarily cowered when the werewolf grabbed her shoulder in an iron grip and leaned down to growl in her ear,

"If you don't find your father, don't bother coming back, or you'll be left to me." He let go and returned to his position on Rip's flank, their hands twining together on an arm rest.

Hans had the second biggest reason to hate Katzen. After all, he had been married to Major Rip for the past twenty one years.

Shaking off some childhood trauma, she finished closing the distance between herself and Schrodinger, who quickly grabbed her and teleported.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

The duo reappeared in an obscure city in Japan, just outside the fence of an old style Japanese home caught between two more modern buildings. At least, that's what Katzen saw. To Schrodinger it was an empty lot.

"Good luck, and don't forget to call sometime!" Schrodinger boomed as she crossed the threshold and approached the home's wrap around porch.

A boy in what she assumed was the local school uniform was sweeping the house's extensive deck until she was practically on top of him.

"Are you the time space witch?"

"No, I'm Watanuki." The boy, Watanuki responded. "I assume you are in need of her services?"

"Yes."

Watanuki groaned and rested his broom against the house.

"Damn it. How does she always predict this stuff?" Katzen just stared at him in silence so he continued. "Anyway, she told me to tell you she has gone off to her favorite watering hole, and if you want to reach her you best use the well."

They turned to the uncovered well along the side of the house.

"She's…in the well?"

"Not exactly. It's best if you just jump in and see for yourself."

"Watanuki! Watanuki!" He turned towards a sliding door where an angel and a devil themed girl poked their heads out. "The cake is burning~"

"My cake!" Watanuki ran inside with the girls, leaving Katzen behind. She approached the well and hopped onto its lip.

"Eep!" She lost her balance when her nose was assaulted by the thick smell of something unfamiliar, but certainly pungent. Despite her flailing, she fell face first into the amber colored liquid below.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"What was in the well?" Marcus asked, actually enamored by the tale. "Corrosive acid? Napalm?"

"Sake." Marcus turned to his left to find to find another patron and an employee of the bar. The employee was another neko, dressed in a miniature Armani suit with gray hair going to his shoulders. He sloshed a glass of whiskey with a large of ball ice in his paw in between drags of his cigarette. Marcus vaguely remembered his name was Chaos from when he offered him a smoke.

The one who spoke was the woman sitting next to him. She had black hair in a ponytail going down most of her back, and eyes that just screamed she knew more than you ever would. She wore a red long sleeved shirt with a low cut neck that still left plenty to the imagination. What was truly odd was the butterfly pattern along the hem of her shirt and matching pants.

Marcus couldn't tell if it was the booze or not, but to his eyes it looked like the butterflies were moving.

She tapped her tobacco pipe on an ash tray, regaining Marcus' attention.

"Sake?" he asked.

"The liquid in the well was Sake."

"How do you know that Ms…"

"Yuko. It's an alias, but it will do." Yuko promptly plucked Chaos' glass and took a sip.

"Okay, and about the sake…"

"Funny thing about sake." She got off her stool and placed the glass on the floor a good distance away from her before returning to her seat and taking a long drag from her pipe. "While in Japan it is sake, but the rest of the world calls it whiskey~"

A hand erupted from the glass, fingers grasping the rim and pulling with it an arm, followed by a shoulder, then torso, and finally an entire body was pulled from the tiny glass. The body collapsed to the floor, oddly enough dry as a bone, yet still gasping for breath.

"What the fuck?!" Marcus groped for his Jacobs revolver, but Yuko placed a steadying hand on his.

"Excuse me, but I'd prefer if you didn't shoot my customer."

"And the protagonist." Arc chirped, pouring Chaos a new glass.

"Then this girl is-" The nephew seemed ready to jump off his chair and through the ceiling with excitement. Yuko once again got off her seat in order to stand before the now recovering girl.

"You have come a long way, Katzen. It's time for you to tell me what is your wish."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Wolf: Didn't think we would back, did ya?**

**Felicity: Author! What the hell is this?!**

**Wolf: What do you mean?**

**Felicity: It's not my story! It's about my rape baby come back to kill me! She has the personality of Black Rock Shooter.**

**BRS: I take offense to that. I'm way more powerful.**

**Katzen: Forgive my lack of emotion. I'll do better later.**

**Felicity: Stop the apologizing! Be evil, cruel, KILL SOMEONE!**

**Katzen: I don't like killing…except you, of course.**

**Rip: Is something going on back here?**

**Felicity: No!**

**Wolf: Anyway, this story has only just begun. We haven't even gotten to the REAL reality jumping, where the story become like Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and- actually, that's enough of a hint.**

**Marcus: You sound like Handsome Jack, by the way.**

**Wolf: …I think I puked a little.**

**P.S The Adventures of Fun Events is owned by serenity-neko-chan. Give it a look if you want some really good yuri!**

**Felicity: And Futa!**


	2. The First Step Pt 1

**Wolf: So, how are you all this fine and glorious day, unless it's raining where you are reading this in which case I hope this story perks you up, although I myself prefer the rain over-**

**Felicity: Oh just start the story already!**

**Katzen: It's not polite to interrupt people.**

**Seras: I like this girl.**

**Alucard: Me too.**

**Felicity: You're dead!**

**Alucard: Oh. *dies***

**Wolf: Anyway, on with Chapter 2, and the first step in Katzen's journey!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

"My wish?" Rising to her feet with help from Yuko, Katzen asked vacantly.

"Yes, tell me your wish and I will grant it, if it's possible." Yuko stated. Now that she was doing actual work, her features were far more sober than she actually felt.

Marcus, after falling off his chair when Katzen emerged from the glass of whiskey, climbed back onto his stool.

"You grant wishes? I just thought you were a nice piece of-" Marcus remembered his Ex and the literal gunfire they would exchange after he said what he was just about to say. "I just thought you were an attractive lady."

Yuko shot him a look that said 'she wouldn't touch him for all the liquor in all the worlds'.

And then said "I wouldn't touch you for all the liquor in all the worlds" before focusing on Katzen.

"Yes, I grant wishes if the person who asks can pay the equivalent price."

"Price?" Katzen asked, still staring at Yuko, although she was used to that kind of stuff by know.

"First tell me your wish, and then we can discuss its equivalent worth."

Katzen didn't even have to think about it.

"Kill my father."

"No." Yuko replied dryly. "The price of that wish is beyond your ability to pay. I'm a wish granting witch, not a murderous one. That's Madea's specialty." She hiked her thumb towards a couple who had a booth in the corner. The man was stoic, wearing a green suit and glasses and even more expressionless than Katzen. The woman, Madea, was in long purple robes, had light purple hair and pointed ears. She was too busy fawning over her fiancé to hear Yuko's comment.

"Then what do I wish for?"

"I can't answer that. I'm not allowed to interfere, only guide."

_What do I wish for…?_

She thought back to Schrodinger, about what he told her about wanting things.

"I want to make Major Rip happy…" Yuko quirked a brow at her.

"Have you decided then?"

"Yes. If you can't kill Felicity for me," Yuko sent something along the lines of a glare at her, but allowed her to continue "can you give me the means to get to her?"

The witch let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Your wish is granted." Katzen looked to her sides, expecting something flashy, but nothing happened.

"Really?"

"Really." Yuko rolled up her left shirt sleeve. On her wrist was a leather band, which she removed and held out to Katzen. "This will suffice."

The vampire tentatively took the band and attached it to her own wrist. Seeing it closer, she saw there was a leather flap, that when flipped over, revealed an array of buttons and tiny displays. There were three buttons larger than the others, one green, another red, and the final blue like the rest of the devices various doodads and displays with oscillating numbers, letters, and symbols she didn't recognize.

"What is it?"

"A vortex manipulator." Yuko said, a bit upset to see it go. "This will allow you to get to your father."

"Okay, but what's the price I have to pay for it?"

"Well…consider it already paid. Just…" Yuko reached over and tapped a button on the device. In response the large green one turned orange. "That should be sufficient pay."

"What did you do?"

"Set the reality jumper to random."

"Oh." She didn't seem that troubled. "Two questions."

"Yes."

"One, if you set it to random, how will I get to my father?"

"Hitsuzin." Katzen tilted her head to the side. "Or destiny, if you'd prefer." Katzen went further. "It means that it is something that will happen, because it is meant to happen. Now the second question?"

"What do the other buttons do?"

"The large blue button will you give a summary of the reality, world, or place you're in. The other smaller buttons and displays are for specific jumps, so you don't need them. Also, the vortex manipulator requires 48 hours to recharge between jumps. It's a safety feature, not a defect."

"And the red button?"

The witch went wide eyed with fear and panic, shattering her all business demeanor.

"Don't push that unless you are about to die with no other means of escape!"

The vampire stopped reaching for the button.

"Okay. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes," Yuko returned to being calm, collected, and hammered beyond belief yet still functional "you should consider if what you are doing is what you truly want or-"

"All I want is to please Major Rip."

Looking in the vampire's eyes, Yuko felt like her heart was about to break in half. In her crimson pools, still with an obscene serenity, the witch could see the acceptance only found in the eyes of those who were a hairsbreadth from death, and welcomed it with open arms.

All Yuko could do is return the girl's stare while she pressed the orange button. Katzen blipped out the reality in a flash of blue, but not as showy as Doc's PRT.

"Ugh." Yuko slumped back into her stool and waved Arc over. "Your strongest. Now please."

The neko obliged her, leaving behind the bottle as well.

"Sooooo…" Yuko completely forgot about Marcus and his nephew, the latter being dragged to the door by the former. "I think we'll be going now."

The arms dealer nearly sprinted out the door once he opened it.

"That's a first." Chaos remarked, stealing a swig from Yuko's bottle. "Normally they scream on their way out."

"Yup." Yuko downed her glass.

The door to the bar opened again, and through it a figure in an English cap, a yellow and red scarf wrapped around his face, black jacket, and jeans walked in and took the seat on Yuko's right.

"So is she on her way?"

"She is." The witch looked right in the figure's green eyes. "Why is it you want her on this path?"

"And why did you wave the real price of her wish? Pretty sure that breaks your rules."

"She will pay eventually, but you already know that." She slid her bottle over to Chaos. "Now about my question."

"Oh I suppose I owe you an answer." The figure reached over the bar to grab a bottle of hard cider, but Arc slapped his hand away. "I want her to seek out her father because I want to see something spectacular happen."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Anyone else after transporting across realities would have said something along the lines of:

"What the fuck?"

"Wonder where I am?"

Or even "At least I landed on my feet."

But Katzen wasn't anyone else. She had appeared in an ornate hallway, the very floor beneath her screamed of opulence, along with the walls, ceiling, and chandeliers every ten feet. There was a window to her right, which she approached hesitantly after lowering the rim of her cap to shield her from the sun.

The only benefit she got from her father was the resistance to sunlight that she got from Alucard, albeit the sun still agitates her and she can't fight properly in direct light.

Outside the window was a courtyard, with a fountain that was bigger than Millennium's underground pool, and many cherry blossom trees that left pink petals scattered about the ground. There were paths lined with neatly trimmed hedges that lead into the building she was in and towards a gate that she assumed was the boundary of the property. Judging by how small everything looked, she assumed she was pretty high up and the building was ludicrously large.

She turned from the window and began down the hall, seeing nothing better to do but find a quiet place and wait for the vortex manipulator to recharge.

She passed four rooms labeled 'Library', but they were all too noisy for her liking.

Katzen also found several young humans, living she noted, that were around her age. The males had uniforms consisting of periwinkle blazers and black dress pants, while the woman had yellow dresses with white cuffs and red ribbons.

Both human and vampire found each other incredibly odd, but neither tried to voice their opinions.

"Where can I hide out?" At that exact moment, she came upon a door that intrigued her.

Intrigued, because the sign above it said 'Music' but no sound came from the other side. Thinking it abandoned, she reached for the handle and pushed the door open. Her ears were soon assailed by seven different voices saying in unison,

"Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Felicity's Reality_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Can I take off the blindfold yet?"

"No Rip, you have to wait a little longer~" Felicity said in a teasing voice, while also frantically mouthing to Doc to 'hurry the hell up'. Felicity and a blindfolded Rip where standing in the PRT, with Doc furiously entering in equations and algorithms without alerting Rip.

"I just want to let you know," Rip told Felicity, shifting her feet uncomfortably "I'm fine with trying new things, but we aren't doing anything kinky in public, alright?"

"Of course I wouldn't do that." _Again._ "We're going on a little trip, so don't take off your blindfold till I tell you to. Now Doc, are the _preparations_ for our _trip_ ready?"

"Yes, you should be ready to leave at any time." He gave her a thumbs up and pushed the enter key. The couple was warped to another reality.

It was at this time Doc realized he forgot to carry over a zero in his equations, but he didn't think it would throw off there landing that much.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Renaissance Era Rome, Italy_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"DAMN YOU DOC!" Felicity roared, thrusting her knife through a soldier's chest plate. The PRT had dropped them in Rome, which she recognized from her cat hunting escapade. They were in the streets, with multistoried buildings to their left and right that towered above them. This wouldn't have been too much of a bother, as Rome is a lovely city at this time of night, but when they landed they did it right in front of the cities guard.

They took offense to this, and now Felicity is stuck killing them till she can get enough breathing room to use the return device.

"What happened?" A still blindfolded Rip asked, startled by Felicity's angered voice.

"Nothing, dear~" Felicity replied sweetly, whilst pulling a man's spine out from his mouth and shoving it through another's eye socket. "It's just that Doc booked us on a flight that's been delayed, and now airport security is giving me a tough time."

"We're at an airport? I don't remember moving!"

"Oh, I knocked you out so you wouldn't have to deal with the boredom of the airport and plane ride. Sorry, but I had your best interest in mind~"

One Italian soldier, like all the others dressed in red, was running towards Rip with his sword held high. Felicity was about to intercept the goon when a man fell- no, he leapt from the rooftops and thrust a blade hidden on his wrist into the back of the goon's skull.

The man's clothes were white on the outward facing side while red on the inside, and had a hood that obscured his face. He also wore a cape with the same color scheme and had an ornate belt with many weapons on it.

Nodding in Felicity's direction, the assassin unsheathed a sword from his belt and lashed out at the nearest goon, sword piercing the goon's heart while the assassin raised his free arm. The bang of a gun went off from his wrist, blowing the dead goon off his sword and onto the ground.

Two more approached him, so Felicity threw her knife at the farthest one and tackled the closest to the ground before slitting his throat.

"You're skilled with a blade, senora." The assassin said, sheathing his blade as the final goons turned tail and ran.

"As are you…"

"Oh, forgive my rudeness." He took a deep bow. "I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze, at your service."

He rose with a suave grin under his hood that assured Felicity she wasn't the first to get this kind of treatment.

"I'm Felicity. So I take it you've done this before, Ezio?"

"Correct. The Borgia dogs are a cancer on this city, and my family, that I will happily remove from Rome."

_Borgia? From what I've learned from HBO, this is certainly a fun time in history._ Felicity stopped her soon to be maniacal plotting when Rip had blindly groped her way to Felicity's back.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"And who is your lovely, blind friend?" Ezio asked with more interest than Felicity felt comfortable with.

"She's Rip, and" Felicity snaked an arm around Rip's waist "she's also taken."

Ezio raised his hands in defense from the ginger's scowl.

"Easy! I was simply asking her name." The ginger loosened her grip so Ezio relaxed a little. "Now I suggest we leave before more guards come. They are poorly trained, but many."

"What is he saying about gu-" Rip went limp in Felicity's arms, due to the blow to the back of her head.

"Can you help me carry her?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Katzen_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Welcome!" The seven repeated from the throne they were gathered around. Despite being a music room, there were no instruments and the room resembled more of a blank slate, except for the expensive vases and decorations along the walls.

"…" Katzen turned back the way she came and briskly made for the door.

"Wait!" A blonde with a regal air about himself dashed across the room in a comic manner and spun Katzen around. "Don't go! You've only just arrived!"

"I'm just looking for-"

"Beauty!" The blonde shouted dramatically. "We are all searching for beauty, and only at Ouran Academy's Host Club can you find it in droves!"

He pulled the vampire farther into the room until she was before the other Hosts. "I am the Host Club king, Tamaki. The others, except Haruhi, are the homosexual supporting cast."

Two auburn haired Hosts, twins by the look of it, pushed Tamaki away and rested their arms on Katzen's shoulders.

"We aren't gay!" the younger, as Katzen could smell it, twin shouted.

"And who are you calling supporting cast, boss!" The older twin followed up.

"Please don't manhandle the guests," another Host wearing glasses and carrying a clipboard told the twins "nor should you use them as a soapbox. Mori, if you please."

A Host, taller than the rest and with black hair, moved with blinding speed and picked Katzen off the ground, out of the twins reach.

"Hi~" A small, but certainly older than the rest, Host with blonde hair said from his spot on the tall Host's shoulder. "I'm Hunny and he," patting the tall Host "Is Mori."

Mori nodded at the girl he was still holding from beneath her arms.

"Can you let me down?" Mori did so. "Thank you."

The glasses Host tapped his clipboard to get her attention. "I believe introductions are in order. The twins are Kaoru and Hikaru, the Host Club King crying in the corner is Tamaki, the host who has yet to do anything and is working off a debt to the club is Haruhi, and you've just been introduced to Hunny and Mori. I am Kyoya, the unofficial manager of the Host Club."

Kyoya finally looked up from his board and put his pencil in the clip. "So may I ask as to what you are doing?"

"Looking for a quiet place to wait."

Haruhi gave her a sympathetic look Katzen didn't understand.

"That's how they got me in the club. I suggest you-" Kaoru and Hikaru tackled Haruhi to the ground, much to Tamaki's dismay.

"Ignore their playing around." Kyoya once again commanded her attention. "Now let me rephrase my previous question. What are doing here in this school? You aren't dressed in our school uniform so I assume you aren't a student."

"I never said I was. I'm passing through and need to wait here for another forty eight hours. That would be why I said I was looking for a quiet place."

Kyoya sighed in disappointment, as did the rest of the Hosts. Tamaki ceased trying to rescue Haruhi and returned to the throne in the room's center.

"While it is the Host Club's duty to make every girl happy, I don't believe we can allow you to remain on campus."

"Unless you are of distinguished pedigree or great wealth." Kyoya added.

"I am not."

"Then we will have Mori and Hunny escort you off the premises." Kyoya nodded in Mori's direction, so the tall Host began to usher Katzen out. About halfway to the door, Katzen turned back to see Haruhi recovering from being gagged by the twins.

"Is she going to be okay?"

The Host's, minus Haruhi, had her surrounded in the time it took her to blink, which gave her cause to worry.

"She?!" Tamaki screeched. "How silly! Haruhi is a guy, right Haruhi!"

"Yeah…dude." Haruhi replied weakly.

"You're a girl." Katzen deadpanned.

"Umm Kyoya," Kaoru whispered to the Host Club's shadow king, IE the one who gets stuff done "we can't let her go and mention that Haruhi is a girl or else she will be kicked out of the Club."

"I won't tell anyone. I just need to stay here for the next forty eight hours, and then I'll be on my way." Katzen appealed to Kyoya.

The shadow king of the Host Club thought it over before coming to the most sensible conclusion.

Also if Haruhi is kicked out of the Host Club, she will never be able to pay off the millions of yen she owes the club.

"The Host Club would be happy to accommodate you for the remainder of your stay."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Felicity_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"So you are part of an order of Assassins who are fighting a secret war against the Knights Templar, who want to bring about world peace like you do, but by removing man's free will using technology left behind by a race of being who inhabited the earth before humans?"

"And you are a vampire serial killer from another dimension who was taking her girlfriend on a secret date to another reality to visit the bath house of a witch named Yubaba (_This is a classic anime movie reference. Please dear God get it! - Felicity_) but ended up here in my reality?"

"Yes!" Felicity and Ezio cried in unison. "Finally someone who has a weirder life than me!"

They laughed boisterously from inside Ezio's underground lair, other Assassin's giving them weird looks as they either returned from missions or were heading out. Rip was quietly snoring away in her chair by the fireplace.

"So what will you do know?" Ezio sipped his glass of wine. "I don't suppose I can convince you to lend a hand with the Borgia? With your skills we could topple their papal supremacy in under an hour."

"I could do that, but public opinion of you would reach an all-time low when people see an Assassin working with the undead to kill the Pope! They'll think it's the end of days!"

"You may be right, senora." _Still beats using the Apple. _"Then what will you do?"

"Probably try and have that date with Rip. Do you know any good places?"

The Italian version of Hugh Hefner smirked.

"Oh I think I can give you two a wonderful night. A little…taste of Rome."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_A Few Hours Later_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Wake up."

"…"

"Wakey Wakey."

"…"

"Rip, if you don't get up, I'm covering you in peanut butter and locking you in a room with Integra."

"NOOOOO!" Rip awoke with a start, but Felicity wrapped her arms around the startled woman to keep her still.

"I'm kidding. We just needed you awake so you could enjoy our ride together."

"We? Ride?" Rip looked back to find Ezio holding an oar and doing his best not to look at them.

She also realized she wasn't on solid ground, more like she was on a gondola, in a canal.

Which meant there was water beneath her.

"EEP!" Like Scooby to Felicity's Shaggy, Rip leapt into her arms, jostling the gondola a little. "Why are we in a boat?! You remember the last time I was on one? I WAS IMPALED!"

"Impaled?" Ezio's curiosity overcame him.

"Don't talk, just keep rowing and I won't push you off the gondola." Felicity shot back, scaring the Italian Assassin back into his rowing.

The serial killer then turned her attention back to Rip. "I know you have a fear of boats, but I thought you might find a late night gondola ride through Rome romantic, because…" Felicity rested her hand against the back of her lover's head and pulled her into a tender kiss, soft and affectionate rather than her normal aggressive and horny. "it was on a boat you saved me from becoming another Alucard, brought me back to my family, and it was on that night you admitted your love for me."

"Since when did you become a romantic?"

Felicity scratched her cheek as her cheeks turned a rosy red. "I may have gotten some advice…from Vincent."

"V-Vin-VINCENT! You took advice from VINCENT?!"

"Hey! He may not know how to maintain a relationship with a woman, but all those fanfics he writes do show he has knowledge of basic romance." She sighed. "So forgetting about where I got my help, let's just enjoy our evening. Alone. With no one to interrupt us or see what we would do together."

Ezio found it harder and harder to stay focused on rowing and not look at the woman in the front of the gondola. He couldn't stop himself once they got undressed.

Just as Felicity couldn't stop herself from knocking him out of the gondola.

"Worth it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Ezio: I think I like you, my friend.**

**Wolf: We all miss you Ezio! I never played AC2, so I used you from Brotherhood so you were still awesome.**

**Felicity: If you tell anyone what Rip and I did on the gondola, I will hurt you Ezio.**

**Ezio: Worth it.**

**Katzen: Excuse me, but why am I in a Host Club?**

**Wolf: We needed a fun, light hearted start to the story. We'll see what happens in the second part!**

**Felicity: Which may or may not be delayed because the author just ordered the Metal Gear Solid HD collection so if he actually enjoys it, and by that we mean if he is good enough to even beat one of the three games, then he might spend less time writing and more gaming.**

**Wolf: Although if I do fall in love with Metal Gear, Katzen may pop on over for a recon mission with Big Boss. No promises as I will only take Katzen to shows, anime, and games that she can develop as a character.**

**Felicity: And I drag Millennium to places that can be fun and exciting!**

**Katzen: Thank you for readings. I hope you enjoyed and come back for the next chapter. Your reviews are appreciated. Have a good day!**

**Felicity: She's so damn polite! **

**Wolf: You could learn a thing or two from her…**


	3. The First Step Pt 2

**Katzen: Welcome back. I hope you enjoy your stay with us.**

**Wolf: Actually I'm not so sure they do.**

**Felicity: What yo talking about?**

**Wolf: I've noticed that, for one, we don't have many views, which is fine since we only just started. I'm so used to at least sixty views when I post a chapter I get a bit scared.**

**Felicity: That will sort itself out as more chapters come out. I think we got more views than we did for the first Millennium's New Cat.**

**Wolf: That brings me to the real oddity I've noticed. The day I posted chapter two of this story, MNC1 got more views! **

**Katzen: I believe it's my fault. No one actually wants to see a character they like replaced by their kid. Writers think it helps keep the original characters emotional connection, but it alienates them. Forgive me audience.**

**Felicity: WHO SAID I'M BEING REPLACED?!**

**Wolf: Felicity isn't going to be killed off in the first chapters so I can solely write about Katzen, people. Unlike a friend of mine, COUGH KURAI COUGH, I won't do that…maybe.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

_Ouran Academy_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

In contrast to the music room's warm and inviting atmosphere during the day, it was downright spooky at night.

Spooky, even to a vampire like Katzen.

She sat on a couch she had pushed into the corner farthest from the windows and to the right of the door, with her arms wrapped around her knees. Not being the type to lie, she would readily admit she was terrified in the desolate school.

"No one's here." Her voice echoed in the cavernous room. Katzen had never been truly alone before, the cramped quarters of Millennium's base ensuring someone was always a stone's throw away. Now that she was by her lonesome, she found herself jumping at every strong gust of wind outside or random noise produced by the school. Being a creature of the night she knew it was ridiculous to feel anything but empowered at this time, but some emotions persist despite reason.

Katzen sought to pass the time, so she began by rummaging through the rucksack at her side and retrieving the travel sowing kit.

In about half an hour she had repaired the bullet holes in her coat from Major Rip's test, and downed a bottle of blood, leaving Katzen more time than desired to wait for sun rise and the Host Club to arrive.

Speaking of the Host Club, it turned out they had a lot of pull in the school. Kyoya arranged for the night janitors to ignore this floor entirely, giving her some leeway to wander without fear of discovery, even though she didn't intend to.

"Oh." A sudden idea struck the vampire. She raised her wrist to her face and flipped the flap on her vortex manipulator, revealing the three large buttons Yuko instructed her on before. The orange had turned a lifeless gray, indicating it wasn't ready to be used, while the red and blue were still going strong. Katzen pressed the blue button.

"Gathering information. One moment please." A synthesized voice as robotic as hers came from the device, followed soon after by an azure holographic projection in front of her.

The display began to fill with words, and descended in a manner that reminded Katzen of the opening to Star Wars, except the synthesized voice narrated.

LOCATION DATA: Ouran Academy, in a reality with little supernatural activity beyond a ghost, is a school for the rich and well bred, with exceptions made for the occasional scholarship student who earns exceptional grades.

RELAVENT DATA: The Host Club entertains females, and men but they don't attend often, through flattery and pampering. While normally seen as a business that manipulates and is disingenuous, the Ouran Host Club is founded on a genuine appreciation of beauty brought by its French Japanese founder, Tamaki Suoh. The most recent member is Haruhi Fujioka, a girl who literally stumbled upon the Host Club, broke a vase, and has been working off her debt by pretending to be a male and playing the part of a host. Sexual preference unknown and is frequently used to confuse other Hosts.

REALITY DANGER LEVEL: Threats nonexistent.

"Will there be anything else?" The voice asked, once it finished displaying the information and closed the hologram.

"How do you know this?" The similarity in their voices was somewhat unsettling, but it could have been confused with her prior discomfort.

"This unit is connected to the time space vortex."

"That doesn't explain how you know about this reality."

"It does." The voice sounded obstinate in its insistence. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. What do I address you as?"

"Original owner Captain Jack designated this unit as Rose. Would you like to change my designation?"

"No. Do you have any recommendations to pass the time?"

"Sleep."

"But vampires don't sleep at night."

"Adapt. You aren't in a reality with vampires naturally occurring, nor is it likely the realities you will travel to will all have vampires, so you should adapt to a sleep cycle that is more human. Vampires don't traditionally sleep at night because that is the optimal time to operate and the sun is there natural enemy, but you have a resistance to sunlight and will likely have to operate in it frequently."

After waiting to see if Rose had anything to add, Katzen lowered the flap over the gizmo. She then pushed her ruck against the couch's arm rest and rested her head on it.

The next ten minutes where fairly awkward, millennia of tradition and custom she hardly knew dictating what she was doing as unnatural, but with time, patience, and an extra sip of blood, Katzen eventual drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"_Cold. So cold." _

_Darkness surrounds a small girl, no older than a four year old, with her head held between her knees as her body was wracked with quiet sobs. _

"_Mama. Why am I cold?"_

_The girl was flung back by an unseen force, bruises forming on her cheek as she slid against an invisible floor. Before she even came to a halt, the force grasped her by her hair and pulled her off the ground._

"_You're a monster! You ruined my life, took what happiness I had in my existence, and are a constant reminder of the woman who violated me!" The force snarled in her face with bone chilling animosity. "You should just die!"_

_Gloved hands manifested around the girl's throat, crushing her windpipe and showing no signs of ceasing until her spine was reduced to a fine powder. _

"_No…mama." She raised her arms to pry the hands from her throat, but knew the effort was useless. As the ghostly face of her mother formed before her, she cast her eyes upward._

_Up above them was a single light, the only light in the inky abyss. Yet for all it did, try as it might, the single guiding star wasn't enough to bring her warmth._

"_You and your father should just die!" Her mother snapped._

_Katzen looked her mother straight in the eye, any hint of defiance or expectation of live, even a flicker of hatred, was absent from her. "Yes mother."_

_Rip stopped, ceasing her assault for the briefest second as her daughters acceptance sunk into her, until her rage burst forth as though a damn had broken and with all her might she twisted the lithe neck between her hands. Katzen slipped from between her mother's fingers and fell, but there was no ground this time. Just an endless fall, no end in sight, and a single word from her mother following her the entire way._

"_Die."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Aah!" Haruhi squeaked when Katzen shot up ram rod straight from her restless slumber, knocking the Host off the couch and onto the floor, where Tamaki all too readily helped her up. If it were possible Katzen would have been in a cold sweat, but the only sign of her discomfort was the wide eyed expression of sheer horror that was quickly dissipating.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ She repeated over and over in her head, gradually calming herself down until panic turned to stone-faced calm. Letting muscles go slack and loosening her death grip on the couch cushions, which now had ten finger sized holes in them, she noticed she wasn't alone and it was no longer night.

She swung her feet off the couch and looked up at the gathered ensemble. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tamaki grasped Katzen's hands in his own and beheld her with a concerned frown, which didn't seem right for someone as exuberant as the Host Club king. "Are you okay? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

He really did seem concerned, which was almost as disturbing to Katzen as her nightmare. She pulled her hands free and looked away from the group and down towards her ruck. "It's nothing. Just a recurring dream I have. I'll be fine."

"All right then!" The girl Host, Haruhi, clapped to get the gathered Hosts attention, save Kyoya who remained somewhat aloof, away from Katzen. "Give her some space or Kyoya will be forced to charge her for having all of the club fawn over her."

"Now why would you say that, Haruhi?" The bespectacled Host asked over his shoulder in a tone that was a blend of mischievous and threatening, yet also lighthearted, like the Paper Mario of tones.

"Experience." She shot back with an unmistakable edge. Haruhi began to usher the other hosts away like a modern day shepherd. "Now let's get back to work before the customers ask for refunds."

"We wouldn't do that!"

Katzen cringed at the cacophony of giddy girls crying out. _How did I not notice we weren't the only ones here?_ She thought. _And how did I sleep into the afternoon?_

Katzen must have slept like a log, because the Host Club was open for business and what would normally constitute as a harem of girls were all seated at various frilly tables or couches, sipping tea and watching the Hosts who should be caring for them comfort a stranger.

Oddly enough they found this more entertaining than a soap opera featuring a shirtless Ewan McGregor and the entire cast of HBOs Spartacus, who have all spontaneously turned all yaoi except for one girl they will never name creating the illusion they are waiting for the one woman that is the viewer.

Needless to say, Katzen was beyond her comfort zone. Actually she left her comfort zone miles ago when she went down the sake well.

The various Hosts dispersed to manage their respective groups of female clientele. Tamaki had the largest, and the loudest, as his princely manor and antics drove his customers to the point Katzen could smell their arousal from across the room, even without being a vampire.

Kyoya was just as showy as Tamaki, but he spent more time selling Host Club merchandise than actually flattering the customers, but no one complained, and were readily buying the various photo albums and films he had available. _No wonder he's the shadow king. _

Katzen wasn't sure what the twins were doing. Besides having the girls play a game where they guess which twin is which, they also did a weird incestual, homoerotic act that presumably gave their customers the idea they were witnessing some forbidden love. It was an oddly quiet group of followers, mainly because they feared they would ruin the moment.

Hunny and Mori were a peculiar pair. Mori sat there, rarely talking while watching Hunny with a protectiveness that was closer to genuine homoeroticism then the twins act, and Hunny acted adorable for the girls while eating large portions of cake and assorted sweets.

"So where are you from?" One of Haruhi's regular clients asked.

"Do you go to this school?" Asked another.

To her dismay, Haruhi and her group had decided to move closer to Katzen so she wouldn't feel left out.

_Human interaction…yup, I had an easier time with trained vampire soldiers who all hated me._

The ginger sighed and tried to make herself seem less morose. "I don't go to this school and I'm from Brazil."

"You don't seem like you're Brazilian? You seem…"

"Pale?" Katzen finished, to which the girl nodded. "My mother's German, an immigrant, so I have no Latino features."

"You don't sound German."

"We've been in the country for so long we lost our accents."_ Oh what thrilling stimulation I have found here._

"What about your father?" A girl asked pleasantly, until the tea cup that had been forced onto Katzen shattered under the force of her fingers contorted like the mangled bough of a tree. Even as the scalding hot tea burned the vampire's skin and soaked her sleeves, the only indication of her discomfort was the way her fingers seemed to strangle the air, silencing the room.

She turned her head with deliberate slowness until she glared at the girl in question. "My…father? My father is a monster who defiled my mother and because of that I have to suffer the responsibility that is to exist. Every second of my existence is a sin that I didn't commit and I struggle every day to atone for it." Every word from her lips dripping in acid, eyes unwavering even as the girl she was directing her anger at began to sob.

"I don't think your existence is a sin." Katzen directed her monotone rage at Haruhi, but was instantly rebuffed by something so simple, but so striking all she could do was let her anger slip from her fingers.

A smile. Often cheap and thrown around without any consideration, they normally carry little weight, but the one Haruhi was giving her was genuine. So simple and compassionate, it honestly comforted her.

"I may not know the whole story, but you shouldn't devalue yourself because of your parent's mistakes. From what I've seen, you're a kind, intelligent person that has plenty of things going for her."

"Kind?"

Haruhi laughed and leaned across the table to whisper into her ear. "An intelligent girl who walks in here and doesn't immediately fall head over heels for the Hosts, _and_ doesn't say anything to drive Tamaki into a deep depression is compassionate beyond their years."

Haruhi pulled a handkerchief from her coat and wiped the tea from Katzen's hands. "You may have been dealt a bad hand in life, circumstances hit us all differently, but you don't have to let that dictate your life. I lost my mom when I was young, and I didn't know what to do. My dad was barely getting us by with his job at the liquor store, money was tight, and it still is today."

Finished with her wiping she stowed the hankie and help her hands over her heart. "But I choose to live my life to the fullest. I cooked and cleaned around the house, got grades enough to get me into Ouran, and have somehow managed to maintain my sanity even with the other Hosts doing their shtick."

"And what do you mean by shtick?" Hikaru hollered across the room.

"Have you forgotten the time we went to Nekozawa's beach?!" Haruhi shot back. "Or Kyoya's water park of doom, the dance of the fancy tuna, or how about when we got an official manager who tried to make a Host Club movie?"

The twin's, Kyoya, and a cat hand puppet peeking through an ajar door shrunk away.

"That's what I thought." She turned from the berated twins to Mori. "Can you get another cup for Katzen, Mori?"

The ginger in question waved her hand dismissively. "No thank you. You've done plenty for me and I'm not all that thirsty."

"Really?" The previously crying guest asked, consoled by Haruhi's awfully blunt but uplifting words. "But from what Haruhi told us you've been asleep for two days."

"What?" Was about the closest Katzen would go to a verbal exclamation.

"Yeah. We thought you were really exhausted from traveling or something so we didn't think much of it yesterday, but when you were still out like a light we got concerned."

Kaoru, after sneaking across the room during exposition, rested an arm on Katzen's shoulder. "So Hikaru and I started the Princely game!"

"Princely game?" Faster than a spring breeze the room's collective woman, minus Haruhi, all blushed deeply and began to whisper among one another in such frequency Katzen couldn't discern a single word shared. "What did you do?"

"Well, it's kind of like that story about Snow White, where you wake up the sleeping princess with true loves first kiss and-"

"So you let the guests," even more blushing and whispering "kiss me till I woke up?"

Tamaki, who was also blushing in a manner some would find comical for a guy, appeared beside Katzen. "Of course we wouldn't let them do that, nor would we look away if a few were incredibly adventurous," shifty looks were exchanged between the members of Tamaki's group of clients "but no. It was just a game the twins forced us begrudging Hosts to partake in, not that you aren't beautiful and any man would be lucky to be with you, we just prefer to earn their consent."

"It was quite the fun game, and the ending was really unexpected." Kaoru chirped. "I never expected it to work!"

The ginger's head cocked to the side. "It worked? Then who was it who woke me up?"

"It was me!" The Host king shouted, commanding Katzen's attention. "I mean, who else has the regal qualify-"

It seemed almost taboo, but Mori cut Tamaki off. "Haruhi was the one who kissed and woke you up. You awakened so fast she squeaked and was flung off the couch."

"Squeaked…" Haruhi, to her credit, did not give any indication as to her embarrassment besides that single word.

"Thank you for waking me, Haruhi."

"I know I shouldn't have do-Wait, what?"

"Thank you for waking me from my nightmare earlier. It wouldn't be the first time I've slept for consecutive days, and any previous attempt to wake me early has failed." Katzen lowered her head in respect. "I'm grateful for your assistance."

"Well…your welcome then."

"Don't go to the dark side, Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed in Katzen's ear, lunging across the small table to grab Haruhi. "We'll give you all the fancy tuna in the world if you'll just stay with us!"

"I don't know, Tamaki." A darker, more cunning Haruhi replied coyly. "Perhaps I'm a little _bent._"

"Not in front of the customers you two." And now Kyoya had left his group to join the party. "Let's keep the private matters private, at least until we release the tell-all book."

So the Host's settled into a comfortable pattern of banter, almost completely forgetting their clients and Katzen.

The vampire enjoyed this moment of not being bombarded with questions and relaxed, closing her eyes in contentment.

That is, until a beeping came from her wrist.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like it's time for me to go." She pushed herself out of her chair and took about two steps towards the door before she felt the smallest Host latch onto her.

She turned and found Hunny staring at her with every ounce of cuteness he had, amplified further by the stuffed bunny he held. "Please don't go. We haven't even gotten to eating the cake yet!" By cake Katzen assumed he meant one of the five he had yet to eat back with his group.

"I'm not fond of sweats, you see, and it really is my time to go." She waited for Hunny to detach himself from her coat. A minute later Mori did it for him.

"Thank you, Mori."

"Fair winds in your following seas." He replied.

"Isn't that an American Navy thing?"

"And isn't bourgeoisie a communist thing? Yet Tamaki says it every time he compares coffee beans to the instant stuff."

"Makes sense." When the quiet ones finished talking and nodded to each other, the vampire of the two continued to the door. Heavy oak doors creaked upon as she pulled on the handle.

She turned back to give the Hosts a final parting glance, finding them all bowing at her.

"Come back to the Ouran Academy Host Club anytime!" They chorused, even Kyoya and Mori partook, but Haruhi's voice came through the clearest.

As the door closed behind her, Katzen tore herself from the entrance, where inside came the smell of fresh flowers, honeyed teas, and hormonal girls.

But for once it wasn't the smell that lingered in her mind. She raised her palms to eye level and held them against her cheeks.

_My hands are warm_. Hot tea will do that to one's skin, but Katzen didn't think that was entirely at fault.

The warmth didn't last, her own natural absence of heat canceling it out, so she reluctantly reached down to the Vortex Manipulator, flipped the flap, and with one final sniff of the floral scented air, pushed the jump button.

A cloaked male with a cat hand puppet, standing next to the Host Club's main entrance, proceeded to faint upon witnessing a teleporting vampire.

You'd expect more from the head of Ouran's Occult Club.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Wolf: Damn this took forever. I got the first 1000 words done and suddenly I hit a brick wall. Not good when you just started the story.**

**Katzen: Excuse me, but do I really need to be woken up by true loves first kiss?**

**Wolf: No, well maybe one more time later one. That was mainly a Host Club joke because Haruhi usually kisses more girls than guys. Her first kiss was when she slipped on a banana and went careening into the prom queen, at least her first as a Host.**

**Felicity: Why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**Wolf: I can't use both of you EVERY chapter, so sometimes a chapter will focus or be completely about a certain character. **

**Felicity: Am I getting any special treatment?**

**Wolf: Yes, and so is Heinkel, Major, Schrodinger, Pip, and that's just off the top of my head.**

**Felicity: Good to hear.**

**Wolf: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you guys later! **

**Next Chapter: Felicity finds a companions and Millennium hit the USA, literally! **


	4. Give Me Liberty or Give Me Mai HiME Pt1

**Wolf: Yo yo yo. What's up with you fine folks today? I've got good news for you guys. I've reached the conclusion I am unable to maintain interest in writing more than one story at a time, so I'll be wrapping my Call of Duty story up in two or three chapters rather than the ten to fifteen chapters of awesomeness.**

**Katzen: How is that good?**

**Felicity: It means we might be updated more often and our story won't run out of funny jokes as fast.**

**Katzen: Oh. We have funny jokes in this story?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

"Fuuka Academy." Katzen read the sign before her aloud. "Another school?"

It wasn't as large as Ouran, not by a long shot, but it wasn't modest either. From the gate she could see a long path to the main building, lined with well-manicured shrubbery and a decent amount of tree cover.

_Should I go in, or find someplace else to wait out the timer?_ Looking side to side on the sidewalk outside the gate, and not seeing anyone, she decided to check with Rose.

"One moment please," the Vortex Manipulator responded, "and would it kill you to do some actual leg work on your own?"

Leaning against the school's gate to stay in its shadow, she raised a brow at the leather bound device. "Excuse me?"

"Would it be that bloody hard for you to ask some bloke off the street for information?" Rose said in an increasingly stubborn voice.

"No, it wouldn't kill me or be challenging, but why can't I ask you?"

"I have a life too. I can't spend all my time helping some dame with daddy issues by giving inter-reality directions. I am not a tour guide."

"Aren't you supposed to help me out?"

"I have other things to do. Update Facebook, check my email, work on my screenplay, and-"

"I'm going to ignore your seemingly impossible use of social media and ask that you please give me the information now. I'll let you rest on the next reality if possible." Katzen pleaded.

Rose snorted, and _still _remained in monotone, before projecting the gathered data, "Fine."

Location Data: Fuuka Academy, Japan. An academy built to gather special girls called HiME and combat the threat of the Orphans.

Relevant Data: HiME stands for Highly-advanced Materialization Equipement, and also translates to Princess in Japanese. The HiME materialize a meta substance called Element in order to fight creatures drawn to Fuuka called Orphan. Along with Element, HiME can summon a creature of their own called Child, but they need a special being called a Key in order to summon them. The school is co-ed.

Threat Level: Low. HiME only engage Orphans and occasionally other HiME, so as long as they are not attacked they will not attack you. Also avoid property damage, as that is equally offensive to some HiME.

"Is that _sufficient _information, or would you like to know the geopolitical climate as well?" The snarky device asked.

Groaning, and not deigning it with a response, Katzen went through the entryway. "It's a big campus, so maybe I'll find a secluded place to-"

An explosive blast and subsequent wave of heat knocked the vampire off her feet. Cringing in pain she rubbed the back of her head and rolled onto her side. _I guess that's from the Orphans Rose was talking about._

"Helping the locals is a good way to secure lodging."

Katzen opened her eyes and turned towards the direction of the voice, which was subsequently in a tree. A white haired boy, wearing a surprisingly clean white dress shirt, grey pants, and belt, was absentmindedly reading a small book while observing her out of the corner of his light pink eyes.

"Well aren't you going to investigate?" He asked.

The vampire picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off. "I feel like all I do is ask questions, but how do you know I need a place to stay?"

He tapped his ears with one hand while the other kept his book open. "I have excellent hearing." A smaller explosion followed by several gunshots went off farther into the brush and through the trees. "You better hurry, before there's nothing left for you to help out with."

Head turning from the not so distant pyrotechnics to the boy resting on a branch, she nodded to him and ran off through the trees. Branches scratched at her face, and bushes tugged at her pants, but she ignored the stinging irritation and powered through it until she emerged into a scorched clearing of trees burnt down to their roots and ground littered with craters.

In the center of this artificial clearing were two high school girls. One held twin pistols in her hands while the other had odd bracelets that were emanating flames, and both were bombarding each other with fire and bullets while a guy was yelling at them from the clearing edge.

"Mai, Natsuki, stop fighting before you start another wildfire!" He shouted.

The girl with the fire bracelets shot a glare at the teen, "I'll stop when Natsuki apologizes for blowing a hole in my dorm, Tate!"

The girl with the guns, Natsuki, rolled out of the way of a fireball that barely missed singing her long black hair. "It's not my fault there was an Orphan hiding in your stove! It was either blow the wall and kill it or let it burn down the girls dorm. Do you want us all moving into the men's dorm?!"

"Orphan…" Katzen muttered under her breath "so these are probably the HiME. How should I approach them?"

That problem sorted itself out on its own when a stray bullet caught the vampire in the shoulder. It flattened itself against the silver ribbon beneath her coat, but beside the initial concussive force Katzen was unharmed.

The HiME didn't know this and dematerialized their Element before running to her side, with Tate close behind.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked. Now that she wasn't bathed in flames like a Tibetan monk, Katzen saw she was also a red head and had the largest rack she ever saw. They put Zorin's to shame, and then beat said shame with a ten foot pole. "I don't see a wound."

"Idiot, it's right there," the raven haired HiME poked Katzen's shoulder. "She's wearing something that took the brunt of force, so she'll be alright." Her eyes narrowed and she continued to push on the flattened bullet. "Now what are you doing here? The students at Fuuka who aren't HiME know to stay away from the sound of battle."

"Natsuki!" Tate shouted from behind the HiMEs. "Do you have to interrogate the girl you just shot?"

"Yes I do Slave-kun. For all we know she's an Orphan or some creep like Nagi." She snapped back.

"I'm not an Orphan. I'm Katzen, and when I heard the explosion I thought I could help."

"You don't seem like a HiME." Mai asked, looking her over.

The vampire dug the bullet from her coat with her nails, flinging it the charred earth beneath her, and looked up at Tate. "He isn't a HiME, yet he tried to get you two to stop fighting."

"So you're saying you're a Key, or just an idiot?" Natsuki asked.

"Under these circumstances I feel like the latter, although I don't think I'm the former."

Natsuki snickered, "You certainly act like-" Until Tate cut her off by gently pushing past her and putting an arm under Katzen's shoulder and across her back.

"How about we get her to the nurse, rather than insult her." Mai also put an arm across the vampires back, assuming she was injured as well.

"I'm fine. You don't need to take me to the nurse." Katzen insisted.

But it didn't look she would be talking her way out of this one.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Felicity_

_Liberty City_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Shit shit shit shit!"

"What are you so afraid of Felicity my dear? You've handled worse things than a couple cops."

"This is more than a couple, Major!"

Bullets and buckshot whizzed past Felicity's head. She clutched onto the Major's back with such strength she wondered how he wasn't crying in pain. If anything, Millennium's big boned leader seemed to be enjoying himself more and more with each passing second as he revved the motor cycle they were currently occupying.

"Tell me again what we are doing here?"

The Major chuckled and turned the bike into a nearby alley, narrowly avoiding a hastily prepared police blockade. He made another turn in the alley and let the bike idle at the entrance to another street.

"You see, me and my men have been engaged with the law enforcement of this reality for the past few weeks. It began as an honest mistake when one soldier tried to eat a passerby and then the police arrived and immediately began to shoot. Oddly enough no matter how many we killed, they kept coming back at us in greater numbers and better equipped than the last."

"So you decided to retreat?"

"Nonsense!" The Major laughed boisterously and turned to face his passenger. "My forces here are primarily vampire, so no matter what they do we won't die. I saw this as the perfect training ground, a sort of live fire exercise against semi intelligent enemies using weaponry we expect to engage frequently."

Felicity drummed her finger against the seat. "You have no causalities?"

"None, but our injury rate is egregiously high, and that brings us to our task at hand." Using his hands he made a sweeping motion over the street in front of them. "While we can find a plethora of guns and cars to commandeer, the authorities have a monopoly on air support that is proving to be quite troubling. What I have requested your aid in is a raid upon police headquarters."

"I don't see your logic. How does burning a building stop their helicopter support?"

"We will serve as a diversion, while a shadow team works on their infiltration and steals their helicopters. They appear to be as infinite as the boys in blue, so we won't be able to permanently eliminate their threat, but having some of our own will level the playing field and lower the frequent injuries that keep my men out of the action."

"That sounds all fine and dandy, but do you really need a training reality?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You know of my past experience with being a serial killer." Major nodded. "Well the reason I got away with it for so long was because of my intimate knowledge of the local police. I obtained this knowledge because my mom is a detective, and even with my choice of careers and friends, I still find it difficult to hurt, let alone kill, a cop."

The Major clapped his hands on her shoulders and gave her his trademark mad smile, although to the ginger vampire it was actually comforting in a weird way.

"My dear, you needn't worry about the people of this reality, cop or civilian.

The people of this reality don't have souls."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Katzen_

_Fuuka Academy_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"I don't see any problem with this girl." The school nurse, Dr. Youko, said to the two HiME and Tate. "Not even a chipped bone to heal."

"I told them I wasn't injured." Katzen said, despite the worried look Mai was giving her.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, especially when Natsuki Is involved."

"If you weren't trying to flambé me this wouldn't have happened, you big breasted ditz!"

"Why do you always bring up my breasts?"

Tate snorted. "Sexual tension?" To which the HiME whirled around and assaulted him.

"I'm going to go know…" The vampire edged around the room to the open while the nurse was busy preparing to treat Tate's injury, most of which were to his pride.

Katzen power walked through the hall, intent to avoid the insanity that surely had taken hold on the Japanese school system, until a bell went off. She stopped in her tracks to attempt to identify its purpose when classroom doors along the hall started to open.

_This is what they call a class change I guess._

She quickened her pace as a mix of middle and high school students flooded the hall on their way to the next class. A sign indicating a stairwell, IE escape, was just on the horizon of bobbing heads. In her haste to flee the premises, she didn't notice a girl in a wheel chair stop in front of her and almost ran the girl down. Almost.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry." Katzen apologized and made to go around, but the girl plucked her hand from her side.

"I'm sure you are, but I'm curious as what a stranger is doing in my school."

"You're school?" The vampire stopped staring at the stairwell and acknowledged the girl. She had long hair like Natsuki, but lilac colored, and green eyes. Her wheelchair was pushed by a maid who had pink hair that was curled into two rolls along the side of her head.

"Yes," the girl said, "I'm Mashiro and the one wheeling me about is Fumi. I'm the school chairman, and a 6th grader. So can I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm actually trying to leave, so if you would be so kind as to-"

Mashiro cut her off with a pleasant smile. "Fumi, let's go to my office and have some tea."

Once again Katzen found herself being dragged off against her will. It was going to be a long two days.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Liberty City_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Hidden in the shadows of an alley, two figures sat upon the hood of their car and smoked.

"So when are we going to take down those criminals, bro? It's bugging me that we can't even keep the trash out of our fucking city!"

"It's detective while we're on the job, not bro, but I understand how you feel."

"Then let's go fuck people up! Turn on the sirens and blow some heads off with a twelve gauge or something."

"Jesus, think of mother!"

"What, I ain't jerking off."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Felicity: What the Hell was that ending bit?**

**Wolf: Foreshadowing for who will be making an appearance next chapter.**

**Katzen: Why am I only visiting schools?**

**Wolf: Because I'm an idiot, but rest assured I'll make you go to an actually dangerous place for the next world.**

**Katzen: That's not what I was asking for.**

**Major: Am I going to be shooting people? Will I have my war?**

**Wolf: Oh there will be blood alright. By all that is good and funny about Roosterteeth's Let's Play videos there will be blood!**


	5. Give Me Liberty or Give Me Mai HiME Pt2

**Katzen: Author, can you get me out of these Japanese schools? I'm sure people find it tiresome.**

**Felicity: We already know what they really want. Me! This is Millennium's New Cat, IE Me, not Millennium's New Cat and her depressing kitten.**

**Wolf: Maybe I'll change the title then?**

**Felicity: You already changed the summary because people fear the word multiverse, so I'm pretty sure anymore change will cause our fan base to turn on us faster than France did on its monarchy during the French Revolution.**

**Wolf: I miss the simpler days, back when I didn't care about views and reviews, but sadly I'm a jaded bastard so I'd gladly go down on all twenty people who read this if only for one more view.**

**Katzen: You know at least a fourth of them are guys?**

**Wolf: …Sometimes I just want to watch the world burn…one of these days.**

**Felicity: Ignore him. On with the show!**

**P.S. The new story summary is couresy of FollieOfMadness. Thank you my Australian bro!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

Felicity cocked her head to the side in confusion, "They don't have souls?"

"Yes," Major answered, "we discovered this when some of the men tried to feed on the local populace, that there were no souls for my men to suck out of their containers. Sure, blood is blood and nourishes just as well as if it came from a body with a soul, but it is still an interesting tidbit of information."

"Is that why everyone acts so…robotic?"

Major drove the motorcycle out the alley and onto a sidewalk. In response the pedestrians would bump into the vehicle several times like a moths until they worked their way around, all the while saying the same few muttered complaints about the two rider's stupidity.

He drummed his fingers along the Uzi strapped to his leg, "You see? They act like mechanisms without emotion, performing within a narrow set of instructions that make them less than human. You needn't fear repercussions in a reality such as this, a reality of shells."

"Oh," The ginger instantly cheered up, "that sorts out all my moral issues. So this place is like a fricken video game, right?"

"If the video games you play can inflict physical pain onto oneself, then yes."

"You obviously haven't played Call of Duty. Those games hurt more than when Alucard tore my head off."

"Then why play them?"

"I honestly don't know anymore." She shook her head and whipped her bangs about until she was satisfied she had removed any trace of the infernal game from her mind, "Alright, let's get going. We have Hell to raise, cops to kill, and a bastard of a distraction to create."

Chuckling in agreement, Major handed her his Uzi and pointed to the bike's saddlebags, "There's ammo in there, so feel free to go buck wild as I drive. The more chaos the better."

Felicity released the weapons magazine, and after checking that it was indeed loaded, slammed it back into place with an extremely satisfying click. She flicked the safety off and proceeded to point it towards the closest passerby, a tubby white guy in a hoody. He panicked, of course, but his movements all felt robotic and devoid of real terror. She put ten bullets into his chest and was already reaching for a fresh magazine as she targeted another pedestrian.

"Let's drop the hammer."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Someone hit me with a hammer, please, anything but all these crazy woman._

Mashiro had ensnared Katzen for the last hour, interrogating as to the reason for her being on the school grounds, as well as avoiding her own homework, she revealed, when Fumi had gone to fetch more tea and sweats.

And Katzen was going to be feeling those sweats later. She was forcing herself to choke down a particularly dry scone, or perhaps they were meant to be that way, with bits of pear in it. Being of the undead persuasion, food not soaked in blood was impossible for her to digest.

She had already excused herself to the bathroom twice and her captors were growing suspicious. Truthfully she would have told them she didn't want any more treats, but the school's executive would make whimpering noises and she found herself feeling like an ass.

All guilt aside, she was getting to the end of her rope. _Maybe if I had some rope I could go out the window and rappel to the ground floor._

Mashiro rested her cup of tea on a tiny saucer, the clink of china drawing the vampire's attention. "So you aren't a HiME or an Orphan of some sort, and you are seeking to enroll in our school?"

"No," she replied an octave away from exclaiming, "I said all I want is to _leave _this school, leave and be on my way." _ Forget rappelling, if I had the rope I'd hang myself._

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"That certainly is a surprise-" A knock at the door made all three swing their heads in its direction. Before Fumi could even begin to make to open the door the knock turned into a raucous banging. Dread filled Katzen, screaming at her to run before whoever was assaulting the door could be let in.

Seeing her host/captors were turned away from her and towards the only entrance to the room, Katzen was forced to do the most sensible thing she could think of at the moment.

She crept to the nearest window, opened it and climbed out onto the narrow sill, then closed it behind her before jumping to the trees below.

This spoke volumes about her current mental state, but she felt immensely better once she was freed of the nut house. It may have been cute in Ouran, but they were normal humans. When super powers entered the fray, Katzen preferred to bow out.

Now it should be said that while Millennium had trained Katzen to perform a number of feats and trained her extensively in combat, they never actually gave her any experience in jumping off the second story of a building into something as unpredictable as a tree.

Unpredictable in that you can't tell whether you are going to harmlessly pass through the leafy canopy unharmed and land gracefully upon the ground, or if you would fall head first and bonk your skull on a choice branch before losing consciousness hugging said branch like a sloth.

This was the latter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Laughter, bullets, and chuckles tore through Liberty city in a disturbing ballad of death and destruction.

In one hand Felicity held an Uzi, which at one point was spraying every storefront and civilian in sight, but was now busily hammering away at the pursuing fleet of law enforcement vehicles, while the other dug through the motorcycle's saddle bags in pursuit of ammunition.

"I'm running low here, Major, maybe another three magazines left!" She was forced to shout over the cacophony of bullets impacting around them.

"You went through them that fast?!" He was clearly surprised about her lack of ammo conservation, "we aren't even halfway there yet!"

"At this rate we won't have any bullets left if we do make it, so maybe we need to make a change of plans."

Her eyes scanned the area as they whizzed by. The path behind them was blocked by a wicked gnarl of crashed cars and SWAT vans. The skies were dominated by a single attack chopper with wing mounted machine guns, but all its strafing runs proved horribly inaccurate to the point it claimed the lives of more police and civilians then Felicity. There were streets branching off to their left, but blockades had been erected that she didn't feel comfortable attacking head on with Major riding in front and him not being as invulnerable to bullets as she was. On the right was the water that surrounded the island and a bridge leading towards the landmass that the Police Department and airport were located on.

With a wicked gleam in her eye Felicity patted the Major's back to get his attention, "I've got a plan. Get us on that bridge."

"But we don't have the munitions to make it all the way!"

"We don't need to. If we can't go to the Police, we'll bring them to us."

His confusion soon turned to excitement, "I like the way you think."

Major gunned the engine and banked to the right onto the bridge. Swerving in-between the midday traffic, that didn't seem to care about the reckless driving unless they shot directly at the cars, they proceeded across the bridge until Major was forced to stop the bike in the face of a roadblock they couldn't blast through.

"Pull over and drop your weapons!" The Police yelled from behind the armored SWAT vans that barricaded the road ahead, although this was redundant as they then opened fire on the two immediately. Major would have been reduced to metal Swiss cheese if Felicity hadn't thrown up a wall of shadow to shield them both.

"So what do you intend to do now, my dear?" The portly commander pulled a Luger from his suit coat and shot at the cops coming from behind them.

"Well I haven't had a chance to go all out since I killed Alucard, so I figured if I could take down a bridge while I'm at it we would hit two birds with one stone."

His face fell slightly, "You want to take down the bridge?"

"Yes."

"While we, being a big boned cyborg and a vampire, are directly above water and will sink to the bottom of the bay?"

"Oh," The ginger drove the palm of her hand into her forehead, "well it'll be a short swim." She forced a laugh to which even the Major had to groan at.

"How about we just keep the cops focused on us till my men procure air support, then fly out of here?"

She nodded furiously at the Major, "I'm so glad we have you to actually plan stuff out."

"Just don't go forming secret agendas and campaigns again."

"Oh come on! If I didn't do that Seras wouldn't have helped us out in the end!"

It was at this time the Police felt it was appropriate to make themselves known by having two helicopters hover on either side of the bridge and spin up their guns.

"Cease and desist!" A officer shouted through a megaphone from behind the blockade, "Surrender _now!_"

The punctuation to that statement was the simultaneous assault unleashed upon the criminal duo by the helicopters.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"My head..."

Katzen awoke with a crushing migraine and late afternoon light exasperating her face. She wrinkled her nose in irritation and sat up on the branch she had been resting on, if you could call sleeping on a branch resting.

"Mai's cooking…" a sleepy voice dreamily mumbled.

The ginger looked to her left and right before realizing the voice came from below and instantly froze, slowly lowering herself flat against the branch in the hope whoever was below her would pass her by without realizing she was there.

When the tree started shaking, she realized she would have no such luck, but remained frozen. Tiny hands grasped the end of the branch and pulled with them a girl around Mashiro's age, with wild black hair and a braid going down either side of her face. The girl's eyes were closed while she pulled herself onto the branch and she didn't seem to notice Katzen's presence, even as she climbed on top of her and fell face first into her buxom.

_Is this how mother felt when father raped her? I'm pretty sure if the girl was awake this would constitute rape_, _or maybe it's just harassment._

The ginger attempted to push the wild haired girl off her breasts, but every endeavor only made the girl burrow deeper. She tried poking her face till she woke, but instead the girl tried to bite said finger off.

"Hello," Katzen said, "can you please get off?" _If I get out of this I will never go to another school for as long as I exist._

Of course this had next to no effect in waking the girl, and Katzen was about to give up and wait for her to wake up naturally when she noticed something strapped across her back. It was almost as long as the girl, and was wrapped up in a long bag that hid any notable features besides it was long and thin.

When she reached for the bag, however, the girl's hand shot up and stopped her.

"dom tuuch miwoku." Her speech was muffled as she had yet to raise her head.

"What was that? I can't make out what you are say-ING!" The wild girl spring up and planted her hands on the vampires shoulders, her golden cat-like eyes burrowing into Katzen's crimson ones.

"Don't touch Miroku! He's my Element."

_Not another HiME. _

"Umm, Miroku?"

"My sword," she indicated the long bag over her back, "that is Miroku."

"While that's all fine and interesting, do you mind climbing off me so I can get out of this tree?"

The girl quirked her head to the side in bewilderment. "Why would you want to get down? Nap time only just started!"

"I don't go to this school, you see, and I'm trying to get out, but every time I attempt to leave-" The girl stopped pinning her and instead wrapped her arms around Katzen and the branch beneath her.

"No, I won't let you leave Mikoto!" She wailed into the ginger's ear.

The captive one's face visibly blanched, "We only just met."

"But you're so comfy!"

"Please let me go."

"No!"

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"Could you stay till I finish my nap?"

"I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

"Yup~"

Katzen had to show extreme restraint in suppressing the growl that had been steadily building in the back of her throat. _They are pushing me beyond the realm of common courtesy! If this keeps up- No, best not to allow that train of thought to continue._

Reaching up, Katzen pulled her cap down to cover her face from the sun and let her head bang against the tree branch. "Just don't stay asleep for long."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Brace yourself!" The pale undercover cop told his dark skinned brother in the passenger seat as he turned their car, a red Banshee with a black stripe going down the middle, onto the bridge a bit too sharply, almost flipping the vehicle.

"What the Hell, bro?! And they say I'm a crap driver!" The passenger cursed as he dropped the magazine he was loading into his P90 and had to search under his seat for it.

"I never ran over a hooker, Jan."

"Hey, I had to maintain my cover and she figured out I was a cop, Luke!"

Luke felt the strong urge to light himself another cigarette just from talking to his brother, but needed both hands to maneuver their vehicle around the tangle of cars before them that lead to their ultimate destination. "Maybe she wouldn't have figured it out if you didn't call your member your 'Police Baton'."

His brother ignored him, too caught up loading the magazine he had finally fished out from under the seat. Then he retrieved a lighter and cigarette from a pant pocket, stuck the latter in his brothers' mouth and lit it. "There, now quit your bitching."

"I guess we really are brothers." Luke chuckled through the cancer stick in between his lips.

"You already did three genetic tests. We have the same mother."

Jan stuck his head out the window to yell at civilians who were abandoning their vehicles in the middle of the road, but they were close enough to the SWAT blockade that Luke decided to park the car and proceed on foot.

While Jan followed with one hand in his sweat suit pants and the other spinning his P90 by its trigger guard, Luke removed his desert eagle from his coat and flicked off the safety. When they were about ten feet away from the blockade a black tendril wrapped around a truck serving as part of the blockade and lifted it into the air.

While the other officers didn't even bat an eye at the supernatural display, the brothers could do nothing but stare in amazement as the tendril hoisted the truck into the air, directly above a scarlet haired woman, before slamming into a helicopter.

Rather than smashing the aircraft into the water below, the tendril latched onto it and swung around in the air to snatch the final helicopter from the air. It then crumpled all three vehicles together to form a grotesque cudgel that leaked the blood of its occupants.

"Get back!" Luke shouted, seeing the cudgel rear back like a viper seconds before it strikes, and tackled Jan towards the bridges guard rail.

His intuition was validated when the cudgel slammed down into the remainder of the barricade, flattening dozens of officers who didn't react in the slightest until it was too late. The tendril released the cudgel and returned to the woman in the bridges center, who after slaughtering dozens, was now jumping for joy and pumping her fist in the air while a fat man dressed a lot like Luke appeared to be giving her a standing ovation.

"Those fuckers!" Jan growled, wriggling out from under his brother and dusting himself off. "I don't care what weird ass voodoo they are pulling on us, I'm bringing them down!"

"Sadly it has to be under these circumstances, but this is one of those rare times I agree with you." The pistol wielding brother said, approaching the criminals. The area around them was barren, with all the vehicles that were once there pushed outwards in a ring, presumable by those shadows.

The brothers ducked behind the cars of the outer ring, surveying the carnage and lining up their shots on the woman.

"Wait." Luke whispered to his brother. "You see that car over there?" He pointed to one that was pushed through the bridges guard rail on their right and was teetering dangerously close to falling off.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Luke spit out his crumpled cigarette and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's a kid inside!"

Now that he looked closer, Jan could see a young boy trying to open his back door, but the child safety lock kept him trapped. "Why don't the little shits every use the front doors, or break a fucking window?!"

"He's just a kid, and it's our job to protect and serve the citizens of Liberty City, including their children."

"Well we can't walk up to the freaky deaky supernatural assholes and ask them to wait for us to save some runt!"

"Then you best be awfully persuasive with your gun."

"Bro, for once I'm not in the mood to bone a woman." Jan let out chortle, but cut himself off when Luke shot daggers at him. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I shoot the asshats while you save the brat."

Luke gave Jan a thumbs up and began to edge his way around the perimeter of the ring, leaving the dark skinned brother to play distraction.

Jan stood to his full height and whistled to draw the woman and fat guys attention, "Hello bitches! My name is Jan Fucking Valentine and I am here to spray you all over with my big, black gun!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_7.23 minutes later_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"So…" Jan drawled, "anyone know how to explain this weird ass shit?"

The foul mouthed Valentine brother was clutching onto the Major's leg who then held onto Felicity's and she was holding onto Vincent who was the only one still on the bridge as everyone else was hanging off the edge, also Luke was on the bottom, but on the plus side the kid was safe. He climbed the human ladder with ease and ran off screaming for his mommy seconds after it formed.

"We'd love to explain everything to you right now, but I don't think my dad can keep all of us from falling into the bay." Felicity shot a glare at her father. "You think being my familiar he'd be stronger, but…"

"I can drop you." The priest threatened.

"You don't have the balls to do it." They narrowed their eyes at each other, and for a moment it seemed like he really was about to drop her, but as quick as it came the tension dissipated and the two laughed it off, which also caused the human ladder to tremble uncontrollably.

"Stop shaking or we're going to fall." Luke chastised.

"Bro, I think there are worse things than falling."

Jan pointed toward the horizon, and everyone did their best to twist around to see what he was talking about. When they did, they felt their jaws hit the water below.

Three helicopters where approaching rapidly over the water, and unlike the previous ones these were armed with rockets.

Which they already fired.

"Felicity dear," Major spoke in a rather hurried voice, "could you please use the return device. Now, if you would."

"But we'll bring the Super Mario Brothers with us if we do."

Jan tightened his grip on her leg, "I don't care if you take me to your bed or Boca Rattan; get us the fuck out here!"

After mulling it over for a second, in which she debated whether to take the time and effort to swat the rockets out of the air at the risk of Vincent losing his balance and dropping them all into the bay or to just teleport home but deal with some tagalongs. In the end, the latter seemed like it would cause less of a headache.

"Hang on tight, and don't let go until we're on solid ground." She retrieved the disk shaped device from her scarf before pushing the return button, "Oh, and welcome to Millennium."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Mikoto, get up."

"…."

"It's been over eight hours. You need to get off me."

"…"

Enough was enough for Katzen. Of all the insanity and indignity she had put up with beforehand, even counting most of her childhood, this was one of the worst experiences in her life.

She felt sorely tempted to go for Mikoto's jugular and drink her dry, but Rose's warning about provoking the HiME kept her in check.

Still, Katzen refused to be used as the girl's pillow any longer. Returning her cap to its original position, she pulled herself into a seated position against the tree's trunk. _If she woke up last time because I reached for Miroku, then hopefully it should wake her up a second time._

The ginger slowly reached out for the covered sword, already getting past the point she had when Mikoto stopped her. She continued until her fingers brushed against the protective cloth.

Upon contact an explosion of light emanated from the sword, disintegrating the protective bag and revealing a gleaming sword as black as night. The light emanating from the sword hovered down to the ground below the tree and condensed into a single mote light.

The mote expended into a humanoid shape, about eight feet tall. Layers of ebony armor like that of an ancient samurai's formed over every inch of its body, except where the face would be a porcelain mask took shape that was dominated by massive Cheshire grin and two holes for eyes in which yellow light came forth. A conical straw hat formed atop its head and black fur cloak straight from the Knight's Watch rested around its shoulders.

In its hands was a perfect replica of Miroku, except larger, yet the being seemed capable of using it one handed.

"Our child." Katzen looked up from the armor clad being to see Mikoto awake. She looked up from the being to Katzen, "You're my Key! I knew it was a good idea to keep you here. Know you can go to school with us, help me fight Orphans, move in with me, Mai, Tate, and Natsuki, help me with my homework, cook me food, be a pillow for when Mai isn't around, and we can take-"

Before she even knew what hit her, Mikoto was flung off of Katzen's buxom and knocked against the school's wall. Not taking any chances the ginger dropped down from the tree branch and sprinted towards the school's gate.

"Come back!" She could hear Mikoto shout from behind her. "You have to stay close or our Child disappears!"

"Good." She didn't slow down in the slightest. The vampire was actually a bit surprised the young HiME wasn't left behind in her dust, but there was a time for thinking and a time for action, this being the latter.

Emerging through the tangled sprawl of trees and brush Katzen found herself in the scorched field from before, which meant that she was close to the gate and her freedom from this asylum for the criminally insane.

"Miroku!"

A column of light slammed into the ground before her, bisecting the field and cutting off her escape. Following the light back to its source she found Mikoto slamming her sword into the ground.

Katzen glowered in her direction, "Let me leave."

"No~"

"Then no more chances."

Katzen dashed forward at a blinding speed with her fist cocked back, to which Mikoto swung her sword in a wide arc and brought the column of light with it. Seeing it destroy everything it touched, the vampire changed direction and ran around Mikoto's attack, before changing direction again and jumping over the column.

"Stop jumping!" Mikoto pouted.

"Stop attacking."

"Stop running!"

"No~" After vaulting the column Katzen managed to close the distance between herself and Mikoto. With the HiME's sword so large and cumbersome, she had no way to defend herself from the haymaker the vampire drove into the side of her head.

The girl flew like a ragdoll across the field of scorched and decimated earth, skidding the final few feet as her inertia died out. Katzen ran to where she lay inert on the ground and confirmed that she was still breathing.

"I'd ask your forgiveness, but for it to go this far I should be forgiving you."

"What the hell did you do to Mikoto?!" No sooner had the question came then a fireball whizzed over her head and bullets struck near her feet.

Mai and Natsuki had murder in their eyes and all of it was directed at the foreign girl standing over Mikoto. When they saw Miroku go off they assumed an Orphan had appeared, but it turned out to be something worse.

Katzen raised her hands over her head. "She attacked me first and I-"

"Bullshit!" Natsuki cursed. "Shorty isn't smart enough to do something like that!"

"She wouldn't let me leave because I'm her Key." The HiME perked up at the mention of their favorite word.

They formed a small huddle and were trying to secretly, and failing, discuss what to do. While they both wanted to harm her in some way or another, and they both mentioned leaving the vampire to a girl named Nao, they also didn't want to take away Mikoto's Key after she spent so long without one.

"Alright," Natsuki broke from the huddle and thrust her finger towards Katzen, "We have decided that you will stay with Mikoto as her Slave-chan, and as reparation for the damages you inflicted, you will be forced to clean up the aftermath of the Orphan Resistance Unit's battles with the Orphans, and also-"

"Excuse me, ladies, but don't you think you're going overboard?"

The boy who first directed Katzen to Mai and Natsuki dropped down from the trees behind Katzen.

"Nagi!" The HiME exclaimed, materializing their element.

The boy, Nagi, only smiled and stood with his hands in his pockets. "Now I shouldn't have to remind you two that HiME powers do nothing to me."

"What do you want?" Mai asked, not lowering her Element even if it was useless against Nagi.

"I can't say hello?"

"How about you say goodbye and take the Orphans with you?!" Natsuki shot back.

Nagi shrugged, "you should really learn your place, Natsuki-_chan_," the added honorific angering the hothead, "but if it really is hard for you I can offer my unique brand of assistance."

His innocent smile turned savage in an instant. He raised a hand and its fingers turned to claws, which he then used to tear out the flesh of his other wrist. The lump of flesh and blood fell to the ground with a plop before it rapidly morphed into a lumbering creature. Nagi's wound healed straightaway, so he tore out two more lumps which formed into another two monsters.

"Maybe you ladies can you keep these Orphan entertained without any of your Child." Nagi snickered, turning away from his opponents and walking towards Katzen without even a second glance at the unfolding battle. He performed a small bow in front of her and offered his hand, "I believe you were in need of assistance."

After a moment of hesitance, Katzen accepted his offered palm now that it was back to normal, "Thanks. I don't think I could have held back had they continued."

"Would you like to take a walk outside the school?" His eyes darted from her to the school behind her. "The other HiME will be here in a matter of minutes, seconds even."

"I would love that, but" her vortex manipulator let out the chime indicating it was ready to jump, "would you like to come with me someplace a little farther?"

He genuinely looked perplexed by her offer, but didn't need to think long on her offer.

"I've done what I've needed to do here, so the Obsidian Lord shouldn't mind if I go on a vacation," He released her hand in favor of looping his arm through hers, "I'm ready to travel."

"Good," she let her finger hover over the orange button, "I didn't want to travel alone."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Wolf: It's bloody midnight here, so sorry if I missed more grammar errors than usual, but it was either get it out know or make you wait till after I come back from vacation, which is till the 19****th**.

**Katzen: I feel traumatized.**

**Nagi: I feel delightfully evil and mischievous.**

**Felicity: You aren't all that evil, Nagi. You live in a tree.**

**Nagi: I can make monsters from my flesh and an almost limitless army of clones with razor sharp claws.**

**Wolf: And while you're immune to HiME's Element and Child, all conventional weapons can hurt you.**

**Nagi: *sitting with Katzen* Now I feel traumatized.**

**Wolf: And that's why they work together now. Okay guys, I'm about to pass out and the power of the SyFy channels laughably crappy shark movies (Just think what a movie called Sharknado would be like, now picture it ten times cheesy and funnier) can't keep me up anymore. **

**On a final note, would you prefer the chapter to be two parters or all in one part? Send a PM or leave a message in the reviews. Enjoy and keep on rocking :3**


	6. To Hell and Back

**Wolf: Sorry guys for the long wait. First I had a vacation, and then I got lazy-**

**Katzen: Then he wrote a chapter for Multiplayer Chronicles because people pressured him.**

**Felicity: And then he wrote another chapter for the damn story rather than doing this one!**

**Wolf: But at least that story is done so now I can focus on this story! Zigbon is handling its sequel so I'm free to do this all I want.**

**Nagi: Good to hear. I'm sure we'll have a great time together :3**

**Wolf: Suddenly I feel terrified.**

**:::::**

_Rook Island_

:::::

The air was heavy with the smell of local flora and fauna. Katzen's eyes could make out lithe forms slipping in and out of the undergrowth from over a mile away in the distant tree line, and she couldn't help but relax and soak in the peacefulness of it all.

"What'cha looking at?" Nagi called down from the palm tree he was shimmying up, eyes locked intently on the fronds above him.

"Just some animals. I never saw many animals where I grew up, and they were either pictures or corpses, so this is another in a _growing _list of new experiences." She groaned 'growing', mind flashing back to her time at Fuuka Academy.

"They're pretty cool, right? We didn't have anything like them on the Princess Star."

Katzen looked up at him in confusion. "Princess Star?"

"Perhaps I should explain. You remember all that stuff about Orphans, Child, and HiME?"

_I'd rather forget._ "Yes."

"Well I create the Orphans, the HiME create the Child, and the princess star powers the both of us. Even though it's called the Princess Star, it's more like a meteor or comet, and there's a castle inside. It's there that Obsidian Lord, and two bitchy ladies not worth mentioning, reside and wait until the star arrives on earth and reshapes it however the Obsidian Lord seems fit. He doesn't much care for the humans, even though he needs to have a human body as a vessel, but he did always show an interest in parakeets."

Out of all that exposition, one thing struck her the most.

"I once had a parakeet."

"Aah!" Nagi almost lost his grip on the tree but managed to cling to the bark. You have no problem with the destroying human part of that story?"

"I come from…a similar background, although they are all terrestrial."

"Oh," his pink eyes appraised her, "you don't seem very villainous."

"Neither do you."

"I'm more the mischievous sort. Create an Orphan here, attack a girl there, but I didn't bother for any epic battles. Spent most of my time sleeping in trees like Mikoto."

"You aren't going to try and sleep on top of me, are you?"

"Gyah!" This time he did fall, face first into the beach's pristine white sands. Nagi spit out a mouthful of it and rolled onto his back. "No! I said I'm mischievous, not a pervert."

"Good."

Katzen joined Nagi on the ground, leaning back in the palm's shadow until she was resting on her elbows.

"So you said you had a parakeet?" Nagi asked.

"I had one, but not for long. He didn't even have a name before my uncle caught sight of the bird and ate it."

"He ate your bird?!"

Nagi saw a hint of nostalgia twinkling in her eye despite her faces seemingly blank expression.

"In hindsight it wasn't a good idea to keep a live bird around a neko, but none of my attempts to keep pets ended any better. Someone always killed them, intentionally or accidently."

"That's awful." _I did almost the exact same thing when Mikoto adopted a defective, non-murdering Orphan, but it was my job back then._ "If it makes you feel better I never had a pet either."

"Why would it make me feel better?"

"Because we can sympathize with each other."

"Sympathize? I've never heard that word."

"Seriously? Look, I may not have originated on earth, but if you spend enough time around a school you tend to learn things. One such thing is sympathy, coming from a greek word I don't recall that means 'To suffer'. So since we both have had similar problems, we can sympathize with each other. To sympathize means to offer comfort through a shared understanding."

"Hmm…good to know." Her face scrunched in contemplation and for a minute all was quiet, until a thought struck her. "Why were you trying to climb the tree?"

He lazily pointed up the tree, and now that his body wasn't in the way she could see two brown, spherical fruit. "I wanted to get those coconuts. Figured we could use a snack."

"You don't need to get me any. I'm not capable of eating normal food."

"You can't eat?"

_Oh joy. Time for the vampire explanation._

:::::

_Unknown Location_

:::::

"Oh Felicity Ira what have you gotten yourself into this time?" The ginger said to herself, sandals plodding across white crystal that made up this entire structure.

She had assumed initially that she entered a reality where Superman was real and this was his fortress of solitude, but it was way to warm here to be on a glacier, and there were torches lit with eerie blue flames along the walls. She had already burnt her pinky by mishandling one of those torches, and in equal parts amazement and horror discovered that the burn didn't heal instantly. It had already been around ten minutes and her flesh had yet to return to normal.

"I have the powers of Alucard, yet even they are beat by an oversized candle!"

Moaning in annoyance, and to mask a twinge of fear that for once was not coming from Vincent, she continued down the hall. It was noted that a smell along the lines of cooked pork would waft into her nostrils, bringing forth memories of a documentary about cannibals in the Amazon.

They said human tasted sweet, just like pig.

Through narrow slits no taller than her head and wider then her arm Felicity saw courtyards, illuminated by the same blue flames in the hall, and huddled around braziers with spits laden by bubbling meat were what she could only describe as demons. Demons of every size and shape, from a tiny frog like one with a staff that had two heads on top to a man wrapped in dozens of scarfs all marked with trios of eye like symbols.

It was weird that they were all holding plates and utensils, but the token of civility showed they possessed a level of intelligence that was frightening.

_Maybe I finally made it to Hell? I hoped to at least find a succubus or two when I got here._

Stepping away from the slit in the wall she continued down the hall, only finding more slits to more courtyards.

"I smell him!" A female voice thundered from behind her.

Felicity spun on her heal back the way she came and looked down the hall. Every torch she had passed flared up into a column of fire that went up the wall and bathed the ceiling an angry blue, if such was possible. Farther down the hall was a woman with lavender hair, and dark skin clad in armor the same color as the torches that covered everything but a rotund stomach and her head, where eyes that seemed to be literally on fire shot holes through Felicity.

For the first time since she became a vampire, Felicity felt true terror.

The woman stomped towards her, every booted step fracturing the floor. "You!"

The ginger turned once again to run away, but the flames moved to bar her path. "Shit!"

"You can't run from me Alucard!" Felicity turned in recognition only for an armored gauntlet to grab her by her hair and yank her into the air. "I don't know how you're alive, but don't think changing your form will you save you from my wrath!"

The vampire tried to pry herself free, but the gauntlets grip was firm and the metal almost as hot as the flames around them. "You've got it all wrong. I'm not Alucard!"

"Liar! You reek of his scent." The woman snarled. "There is no way I would forget it."

"That's because I'm a vampire _made _by Alucard, not him in a super awesome form, and I hate the bastard just as much as you apparently! Look, I don't even have a gun on me. Everyone who's met him knows he loves everything English, especially their guns."

The feeling of intense rage emanating from her captor subsided a small degree. She removed one hand from Felicity's hair and proceeded to frisk Felicity. When all she could find where two knives, she promptly released Felicity and let her fall onto her rear.

"It seems you are telling the truth, but why are you here in my fortress?"

Felicity let out a nervous laugh and patted her singed hair. "Sorry, I'm Felicity and I was just passing through your exquisite fortress, love the torches by the way, but if you don't want me here I'll go-"

"No, you've defiled my home with the stink of the mongrel who murdered my beloved." She raised a fist above her head and it burst into blue flame. "Your death will not be qui-Aagh!" Her free hand moved to her pronounced stomach as she dropped to a knee.

A sudden realization hit Felicity. "Holy crap you're pregnant!"

"At a time like this…" The woman growled, flames dying from her still raised fist. "Well Felicity, it appears my daughter wants to meet you, so I'll spare your life."

"Umm, thanks Ms…"

"Strife, queen of the demons, leader of the Cobalt Covenant, and daughter of Satan. Also," Strife grinned cruelly before striking Felicity with enough force she lost consciousness instantaneously, "if you must address me so formally, it's Mrs. Strife."

:::::

"Wow! To think there really are vampires…I always thought it was just a myth."

"They're real, at least in my reality. It's anyone's guess what they have here."

Nagi had been giving an abridged explanation of vampires, alternate realities, and the Vortex Manipulator, and had taken it all in stride as she assumed the extraterrestrial would.

_Note to self, always work with non-humans if one wants to maintain sanity, _she thought contentedly. Katzen did leave a few parts out, like what Millennium is or who the people in it are, except Schrodinger. She talked very fondly about him for a while, and it wasn't until they realized the sun was setting that they spent an entire day lounging on the beach.

Nagi let out a strained yawn and shuffled to his feet. "Well you may not need to worry about survival, but I'd like a nice fire to keep warm with."

"Sure, I'll get the wood."

When the boy didn't comment, she was finally satisfied he wasn't a pervert, and went to gather some sticks while he went to back to climbing for coconuts.

The last thing she heard before plunging into the jungle was the alien falling from the tree with a muffled curse.

:::::

_The Next Day_

_:::::_

The sun had barely risen when Katzen heard the rumbling of engines. Looking around their beach camp she noted the small fire from last night was nothing but ashes, bits of exploded coconut scattered about the sand.

_Note to self, don't cook hollow fruit for they create shrapnel._ She rubbed her forehead where a particularly nasty fragment had imbedded itself hours prior. Besides the remains of a failed attempt at opening fruit, there was nothing and no one else there.

"NagI?" She called, but nothing answered save for the growing sound of automobiles rapidly approaching.

_Great, someone saw the smoke from the fire and has come to investigate. I guess Smoky the Bear is on tropical islands as well._

Or not, unless Smoky went out and bought an AK. Two trucks burst through the brush and onto either side of her encampment, attempting to cut her off. There were six men in each, all wearing some sort of red clothing, whether it be a shirt or bandana, and clutching the world's most infamous rifle. They jumped out of the vehicle and spread out in a circle around the vampire, already eying her like a piece of meat and verbalizing their plans for her.

With a roll of her eyes she stood and cracked her knuckles. "Unless you came here for the beach or coconuts, I suggest you leave. My patience has been worn thin as of late and I won't tolerate molesters this early in the morning." If it wasn't clear before, Katzen was not a handling the transition to daylight operating very well.

The pirates snickered in response to her threat and one who wore body armor over her clothes stepped forward to grab her. "I like it when they fight." He guffawed, voice hoarse from years of drug abuse.

_Not only are they trying to force themselves on, BUT they're also drug fiends. Well I'm certainly not drinking their blood._

"Wait." She said, raising a hand to the encroaching creep. He stopped, mainly out of confusion and not any respect for her wishes, so she took the opportunity to remove her coat and gingerly place it on the sand, revealing a long sleeved gray shirt.

"You stripping for us?"

"No, I simply don't want your blood on my coat."

"Ha! The only one who'll be bleeding is you." The man moved to grab her wrist and Katzen decided she had given them enough time to reconsider their position.

In one fluid motion she grabbed his outstretched hand and flipped him over her back onto the remains of last night's fire. He hadn't even finished bouncing off the ground before she stomped on his shoulder socket while twisting his arm, violently dislocating it.

The eleven other men snapped out their daze and raised their weapons to fire. Katzen released the incapacited marauder and leapt over the goons near the closest vehicle. It was mildly disappointing when they didn't accidently shoot each other once she jumped, but she planned accordingly.

Landing on the other side of one of the trucks Katzen gripped its undercarriage and, gritting her teeth in minor effort, flipped the car onto its side.

"Shit!" Bullets and curses dinged off the overturned vehicle, along with the sound of three people being crushed. Not missing a beat the vampire kicked the truck across the beach until it crushed four more of her attackers and collided with the other vehicle.

The final four goons ceased shooting and stared at her in wide eyed horror. "Monster! She's a fucking monster!"

"Yes I am," she growled as threatening as possible, "and if you want to live, run. Run and don't come back."

In their first display of intelligence, they did. They turned tail and ran back into the tree line just as Nagi came out of it with what looked to be a komodo dragon slung over his shoulders. He dropped the oversized lizard and grabbed the last departing goon by his collar.

"Hey. What's going on here?"

The terrified man's eyes darted to the quietly seething girl. "It's a monster!"

The alien sighed before raising a clawed hand and grinning maliciously at the cowering man. "Well so am I, and this monster wants your clothes."

"My what?"

"Clothes. Now. Or I leave you to my friend, and trust me when I say she won't be as merciful as she was with the men under the trucks."

Needless to say the man quickly complied and stripped down to his underwear in almost record time.

"Thank you," Nagi said, unbuttoning his own shirt, "now get lost!"

He watched the man flee with a smug grin while Katzen approached, her coat back on and buttoned. "His clothes?"

Nagi cast his unbuttoned shirt down into the sand and began to fiddle with his belt. "Since I'm not hanging around a school anymore I figured I could dress more comfortably. The pirate didn't have bad taste in clothes, so I thought I could express my appreciation and satisfy my own needs." He dropped his now unbuckled belt. "Umm, do you mind turning around so I can change?"

Katzen obliged. "And the lizard? I assume that's the reason you weren't here when the locals arrived."

"It's less about the lizard and more about…what's inside the lizard. You see, I woke up earlier and saw you were having a nightmare-"

"That's normal. You don't need to bother yourself over it."

"Normal?!" He shouted, slightly muffled by the shirt over his head. "I've spent a lot of time watching people sleep through Fuuka's dorm windows, and I've never seen anything like what you did. Anyway, no matter what I did I couldn't wake you up, so I got to thinking about what we talked about before. I thought and I thought until I finally realized what you needed and went into the forest to find one. After a while I did manage to spot one, but that damned komodo gobbled it up before I even had a chance!"

"It gobbled up what?"

"The parakeet! Oh, and you can turn around now."

The ginger did so, and felt a small surge of aggression seeing Nagi dressed like her would be attackers but quashed it quickly enough. In place of his previous formal attire was a bright, sleeveless red shirt and baggy, beige shorts going past his knees that were held up with his old belt.

She quirked her head to the side in confusion. "You went out to find me a parakeet…why?"

"You were upset, and after we talked about pets I figured having another traveling companion would do you some good, but fate seems to think otherwise." Nagi hung his head in resignation and kicked some sand onto his old outfit.

To his surprise the girl clasped his hands in hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I've got you to travel with now, so I don't need a bird. Besides-"

She threw Nagi to the side as the crack of a gunshot came from the tree line. The alien rolled backwards and leapt to his feet, finding Katzen clutching her right eye and several men stepping out of the forest.

Katzen lowered her hand, revealing a hole going straight through her head. "We have company."

:::::

Red eyes fluttered open, consciousness returning to Felicity. "What happened?" She mumbled, looking up to see a luxurious bed where Strife lay reclined against a pile of pillows. She was holding a tiny bundle wrapped in clothe and stared at it lovingly, her eyes having turned a soft amber rather than the raging blue of before.

"You passed out," Strife didn't lift her eyes from what Felicity assumed was the baby, "then you woke up and passed out again once Ryunoko was born, whether from the pain or shock I've had fun speculating but can't confirm."

"Ryunoko? I would have named her Aria or-WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY ARM!" Felicity noticed she was missing the valuable limb, and further examination revealed a good chunk of her hair was gone and what remained was singed black.

"Shh! If you wake the baby I can't guarantee you'll have any limbs by the days end. Your arm and hair were burnt off during my contractions. Trying to flambé you helped manage the birthing pains spectacularly, so you should feel doubly honored as I'm going to entrust another task to you."

Felicity opened her mouth to protest, but the flash of blue in Strife's eyes made her as docile as a kitten. "What do you want of me?" She whispered as not to wake the baby.

"Good," the demon queen purred, "I need you to take Ryunoko while I sleep. She's already been fed so don't even try to do anything with her or I'll burn you till they can't even determine your gender~"

She planted a kiss on her baby's forehead before holding it out towards Felicity. The ginger staggered towards the bed, briefly eyeing the sheets and thinking she wouldn't mind a nap as she cradled the child in her one, somewhat good arm.

"I'll take good care of…" she peeled back the cloth to check the baby's gender, "him?"

"Her."

"I may not have much experience with men, but I certainly know what their Johnson looks like."

"Trust me, Ryunoko is a girl. The member is a gift of her father, but I've checked and she is a girl."

"You dated a futa?"

Strife's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We mated for life, not just some meaningless date. Now hurry up and go, or I'll be forced to use your ribcage as a cradle."

"Ha! Jokes on you, because vampires turn to dust when they die!" The insane ginger shot back, already half way out the door.

A scowl spread across the demon queen's face until she got a wicked idea that helped comfort her to sleep. "Then I'll keep you alive instead. Screams make such lovely lullabies."

Now in the halls, and safely away from hormonally unbalanced super beings, she began to walk down the crystal lined path before her while gently rocking the child in her arm.

"You have one weird momma, kid." Felicity said mostly to herself. "At least you're cute."

The baby cried in response, waking up for the first time out of its mother's arms. Her multicolored eyes almost seemed to glare at Felicity, as though angered to be separated from her mom.

"Hey! It's not my fault she needs her sleep. God only knows- Actually I think Satan knows is more appropriate, but the point is she needs to rest, and if I don't give her the opportunity to then I'm dead, okay?"

The baby cried louder.

"Why am I even talking to you? Am I so deprived of stimulating conversation that I need resort to newborns? "

As though out of spite the baby stopped crying.

"Now you're creeping me out." Baby Ryunoko smiled at her. "WHAT THE-"

"Out of the way!"

Felicity looked up from the baby just as a young girl, maybe six years old, in a red and yellow checkered kimono ran into her. Luckily the girl was so small and Felicity had such heightened reflexes and strength or the baby might have fallen out of her grasp.

"Watch where you're going!" Felicity admonished and held her charge closer to her body.

The girl on the ground ruffled her black hair and looked up at Felicity. "Sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to hurt your baby."

"She's not mine, she's Strife's kid."

The young girl's eyes went wide with amazement and instantly leapt to her feet to look at the baby. "This is Mrs. Strife's baby?! Oh I've been so excited to finally see her. Do you know what her name is?"

"Ryunoko."

"That's such a pretty name, much better then-"

"Rin!"

"Yeah, it's a lot better than my name." Rin turned and waved to an even smaller figure than herself. It was the frog like demon from the courtyard, wearing a tall, rounded hat and brown robes. He appeared to be straining himself, carrying two plates while also holding that weird staff in the crook of his elbow. "Hi Jaken. What took you so long?"

"What took me- WHY WERE YOU RUNNING IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Jaken squawked.

"I was bored." The girl whined. "And Lord Sesshomaru is busy and you were getting food, so I decided to explore. Look, I found Mrs. Strife's baby!"

The odd demon that seemed both bird and frog finally tore his irritated gaze off the girl and onto Felicity, and promptly jumped back in disgust. "My lord what happened to you? You must have really angered Strife to end like that."

"I did. Don't suppose you demons have a doctor here, do you?"

Rin playfully latched onto Felicity's leg and smiled up at her. "I'm human, silly, and I don't think we have any doctors…but Lord Sesshomaru could heal you!"

"Don't be ridiculous you silly girl." Jaken shook his head condescendingly. "He would never lower himself to help a low commoner."

"He helped me."

"And to this day I wonder why. Perhaps he was-" The toadies staff was removed from his grasp and used to push his head to the floor by a man Felicity didn't even see coming from behind Jaken.

His stealth might have been explained by his white, armored kimono with red fringe blending in with the hall, as well his long snowy hair and a fluffy boa going over one shoulder and down to his feet. He had almost feminine features, with pointed ears and two pairs of purple marks, one pair going from each ear to half way across the cheek. His weirdest feature was a crescent moon smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin released Felicity and latched onto Sesshomaru. "You came back!"

His stern face softened a hair as the infectiously happy girl beamed up at him, or it could have been his foot stepping on the back of Jaken's head. "I have. Has Jaken been troubling you while I was away?"

"No, he's been good. Oh, and Mrs. Strife had her baby! She's so cute and this lady here is watching after her while Mrs. Strife sleeps. Isn't she nice to do that even after losing an arm?"

The silver haired demon raised a brow at Felicity. "I assume Strife caused those injuries."

"Sadly she did. Do you want to hold the kid while I rest my arm? Because my stamina is reaching its limits."

"No." His reply was cool and somewhat arrogant.

At this the raven haired girl pouted and gripped the folds of Sesshomaru clothes. "Could you heal her with your sword, like you did with me, Lord Sesshomaru? Please!"

"Are you sure, Rin?" She nodded. "Very well then. Jaken, hold your staff."

He removed his foot from the fallen toadie and dropped the staff back into the crook of his elbow. Amazingly Jaken managed to resume his former carry without dropping the two plates of meat he had brought earlier.

Sesshomaru drew the sword kept in place against his armor by a yellow sash and held it one handed at his side.

"Wow! I said I needed healing, not dismember-" The blade was swung in a horizontal arc with such speed that all Felicity could was turn to use her body to use as a shield for Ryunoko. Her eyes slammed closed and she waited to feel her top half slide off, or even just a drop of blood to be spilt, but nothing like that happened.

What did happen was a complete and total regeneration of her body. Hair grew back from where it was burned, skin mended, and even her arm grew back. "Jesus Christ on a pikestaff!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes while sheathing his sword. "Interesting. The Tensaiga repaired you're body but didn't bring you back to life."

"You're sword heals AND revives the dead?!"

"Correct."

"That is awesome!" Felicity made to mimic Rin and latch onto his side, but a withering look shot her down. "Thanks for your assistance."

The demon nodded and turned to his underling. "I see you've procured us dinner, Jaken."

"Yes me lord." He offered a plate to Sesshomaru and, with great reluctance, gave the second to Rin.

"Wait!" Felicity shouted in shock as the girl was about to bite into the sweet smelling meat. "I thought you said you were human?"

"I am."

The newly healed vampire pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru. "Why would you force a human to eat human meat?!"

Again his brow raised. "Why do you assume it's human meat?"

"Amazonian cannibals say human meat tastes and smells like pork!"

"So does pork." Jaken, Ryunoko, and Rin laughed at her look of realization while Sesshomaru remained an icy cool. "The majority of the forces here may be demonic in nature, but a good number aren't and even those that are wouldn't degrade ourselves to eat the flesh of man. Most joke the only way a human could kill them is through indigestion."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed. "Did you just make a joke?"

"No, I expressed prior known knowledge that may have originally been a joke."

"I believe you did me lo-" Jaken was kicked into the wall before finishing his statement by a slightly less cold Sesshomaru.

Felicity looked down at the baby in her grasp and let Ryunoko grip her newly forming finger. _Well I found the stimulating conversation._

:::::

**Wolf: Yo. Sorry I broke it into two chapter, but today's my birthday which means I have a party and video games coming soon so I won't have much time to write. **

**Felicity: Why am I being cruelly tortured by Satan's daughter?**

**Strife: Because I want to.**

**Katzen: I'm enjoying myself. **

**Nagi: Hey! I found your eye ball, but another komodo ate it.**

**Wolf: Anyway have a few things to say.**

**1_The world Felicity is in is probably only recognized by Karly101, but it from DarkNovelist's fanfic "Reign of Wrath", the fourth in his series of multiverse fics. You could say that pointy22's "An Otaku's Wish" was the reason I wrote the original Millennium's New Cat, and DarkNovelist's series is the reason I wrote the sequel. Go read because it's awesome and Felicity even makes appearances to cause trouble.**

**2_I've got a question for you guys that will change the course of the story.**

**Should Rin, from Inuyasha if you didn't know, stay with Sesshomaru or be adopted by Felicity? Seriously, I'm leaving this decision to you. Sesshomaru does want Rin to have a normal life so it wouldn't be too farfetched, but the decision is yours. **

**What would Katzen feel like if she discovered her father had another child? How would Rip react? Felicity might even stop traveling altogether to "raise" Rin. **

**But the decision is yours, mostly, so choose wisely~**


End file.
